


Я не смогу вернуться домой (часть 1): Видения и предвиденья

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Epic, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого раннего детства Сэм Кемпбелл воспитывался в семье своего деда, в жестких правилах и традициях маленького сообщества потомственных охотников на нечисть. Однажды он бросает все и уходит оттуда в надежде, что у него получится забыть о семейном деле и пожить жизнью нормального человека, просто для себя. Он находит маленький городок, устраивается на работу в автомастерскую… где его и настигают видения о страшной гибели жены и сына его нанимателя. Страшной не только своими обстоятельствами, но и тем, что обстоятельства эти чересчур хорошо знакомы Сэму. Именно так погибла когда-то и его мать…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Все не так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Never Go Home (Part 1): Visions and Revisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182228) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Предупреждения: немного мата, много юста и, обратите внимание – пре-слэш. Кровь, слезы, боль и смерть в количестве, достойном этого сериала.
> 
> Дисклеймер: мой только перевод
> 
> Благодарность: моей бете за поддержку по всем фронтам в сражении с полотенцами, пальцами, веревками и другими предметами, для которых трудно подобрать синонимы.
> 
> ****

Дом был ничем не примечателен. Таких в Штатах миллионы - скользнешь по нему взглядом, отвернешься и тут же забудешь. Просто – дом. Другое дело – молодой человек, поднимавшийся по ступенькам на второй этаж, держа в руке сэндвич. Высокий, не особо мускулистый, но гибкий и стройный, с густой шапкой длинных русых волос, уложенных тщательно продуманными волнами, и непринужденной грацией движений – он вполне мог бы быть фотомоделью. Это даже если не присматриваться к его лицу – совсем юному, которое в своей мягкой чувственной красоте могло показаться почти девичьим, с этими огромными сияющими золотисто-зелеными глазами в обрамлении густых и длинных ресниц, и губами… его губы… полные, мягкие, но в то же время четко очерченные, словно изваянные резцом скульптора – они манили, притягивали взгляд, заставляя желать… прикоснуться, поцеловать, попробовать на вкус…  
  
Юноша поднес сэндвич ко рту и потянулся было открыть дверь своей комнаты, но, заметив что-то в глубине дома, остановился, приглядываясь. Дальше по коридору, почти в самом его конце, из приоткрытой двери лился мягкий свет.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, мам! – сказал он.  
  
Он откусил от сэндвича изрядный кусок, повернул ручку… и снова замер.  
\- Мам? – с набитым ртом и не слишком внятно позвал он.

  
Тишина. Что потянуло его вперед, к той двери, прочь от своей комнаты? Некий инстинкт? Тревожное предчувствие?  
  
\- Мама? – повторил он, на этот раз громче и настойчивей.  
В комнате на первый взгляд никого не было, и юноша недоуменно сдвинул брови. На его лоб откуда-то сверху упала ярко-красная капля.  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Он провел рукой по лбу и уставился на перемазанные в крови пальцы.  
  
 _Не смотри вверх._  
  
Юноша резко вскинул голову и на долю секунды замер так, не в силах осознать увиденное, а потом зеленые глаза расширились от ужаса, и он дико закричал:  
\- Мама!  
  
Пригвожденная к потолку окровавленная женщина… Всего мгновение - и ее поглотила волна неистового пламени, вырвавшегося на волю, подобно бешеному зверю. В считанные мгновения огонь объял всю комнату.  
  
 _НЕТ!_  
  
Жадные оранжевые языки с гудением метались вокруг, отражаясь в обезумевших глазах цвета изумруда, и это было последним, что увидел в своей жизни прекрасный русоволосый юноша…  


_НЕ-Е-ЕТ!_

 

 

Собственный крик все еще звучал в ушах Сэма, когда он проснулся, задыхаясь от ужаса и фантомного запаха горелой плоти. Сердце колотилось, как безумное, виски сверлила острая боль. Он невольно зажмурился – слишком светло вокруг, такое яркое утро… Сэм свернулся в клубок и замер, стараясь не шевелиться вообще – знал по опыту, что через минуту-другую боль, а вместе с ней и тошнота, начнут утихать. Так оно и вышло, вот только дыхание и сердцебиение все никак не желали приходить в норму. Как до дрожи реально все было…  
  
Не в первый раз Сэму снился кошмар, далеко не в первый. Сколько он себя помнил, его сны всегда были отравлены смертью и ужасом; впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Но эти видения… тут все было по-другому. Он видел незнакомых людей в неизвестных ему местах, он знал, что с ними должно произойти нечто ужасное, а потом его всегда преследовали боль и тошнотворное чувство собственного бессилия. Как сейчас. Нет. Сейчас – было не похоже ни на что вообще.  
  
Потому что слишком уж знакомо было ему то, как погибла эта женщина. И Сэм вполне мог бы отнести этот сон к выверту собственного подсознания, смешавшего события далекого прошлого и его нынешней беспокойной жизни в такой жуткий коктейль - если бы не сверлящая боль в голове и… не тот парень. Сэм никогда раньше его не видел, в этом он был уверен на все сто. Но, тем не менее, лицо неведомого юноши стояло перед глазами, словно намертво отпечатавшись на сетчатке, хотя другие подробности сна медленно, но верно, истаивали в ярком утреннем свете. И горькое, больное чувство безвозвратной потери чего-то безмерно дорогого, которое охватило Сэма при виде гибели этого человека – оно было просто необъяснимо. Ничем.  
  
Медленно и осторожно, все еще борясь с тошнотой, Сэм выпрямился, расстегнул «молнию» и не без труда выпутался из перекрутившегося от его метаний спального мешка. Он занял руки привычным делом – развел костер, приготовил завтрак, поел – но чем прикажете занять голову? Грудь сжимала неотступная тянущая боль. Сэм не понимал этого и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что виденное им во сне – реально. И этот зеленоглазый незнакомец, он тоже реален, где-то в этом мире он _есть_ на самом деле… или же _был_. Был… От этой мысли Сэма пронзило острое горестное чувство.  
  
Совершенно непонятно.  
  
После завтрака он наскоро искупался в ледяной воде на озерной отмели и вернулся к костру, дрожа как осиновый лист. Одежда, выстиранная и развешенная вчера вечером на дереве, так до конца и не высохла. Что ж поделать – осень на дворе. Сэм очень надеялся, что ему удастся накопить денег и снять себе хоть захудалую комнату до наступления настоящих холодов, иначе стирка станет настоящей проблемой. Он энергично растерся жестким полотенцем, оделся в сухое, а влажную одежку аккуратно снял с веток, скатал в плотный рулон и сунул в рюкзак. Следом туда же отправились еще несколько разбросанных у костра пожитков, а сам огонь был тщательно потушен. И напоследок – стандартная проверка: пистолет, святая вода, серебряный нож, железный ломик, кол… все на месте. Сэм забросил рюкзак на плечи. Тот был гораздо тяжелее, чем казался на вид, но Сэму было не привыкать. И долгой дорогой пешкодралом, которая ему предстояла, его тоже не удивить.  
  
Автомастерская «Винчестер и Копс» располагалась на самой окраине города. Сэм считал, что ему несказанно повезло найти это место, а также Джона и Стэна. Когда он увидел объявление «Требуется помощник механика», то шел туда, держа в голове легенду, а в руках - все свои фальшивые документы, страховку и рекомендации. Но один-единственный взгляд на Джона – и Сэм отбросил всякую мысль о притворстве. Он сказал правду – не всю, конечно, но тем не менее. Что он бродяга; что постоянной работы у него никогда не было, но кое-что полезное он делать умеет, и весьма неплохо; что в прошлом он водился с сомнительной компанией и совершал поступки, о которых теперь жалеет; зато он честен (ну, в какой-то степени) и готов работать не покладая рук, если Джон Винчестер даст ему шанс начать все с нуля.  
  
Джон Сэму понравился сразу же. Практичный, наделенный приземленной, житейской мудростью человек с проницательными глазами и теплой улыбкой. Он посмотрел, как Сэм разбирает и чистит карбюратор, и, недолго думая, принял его на работу. А Сэм был готов пахать с рассвета до заката, лишь бы отплатить ему за великодушие, и доказать самому себе, что достоин оказанного доверия. Стэн Копс, партнер Джона по бизнесу, был не столь участлив, и первое время настороженно присматривался к новенькому. Обычное дело для маленьких городков, новоприбывшие вызывают здесь кучу подозрений, и потому Стэн следил за Сэмом орлиным глазом. Но Джон с самого начала повел себя с молодым парнем как с равным и достойным уважения человеком, да и Сэм старался выполнять свою работу безупречно, так что Копсу не оставалось ничего другого, как вздохнуть, улыбнуться и принять его в команду.

  
Сегодня Сэм, правда, работал над двигателем в гордом одиночестве – Джон и Стэн делали что-то жутко срочное для одного постоянного клиента. Джон появился в поле зрения только после полудня – взъерошенный, взмокший и перемазанный в масле, но довольный. Судя по всему, все прошло как нельзя удачнее – решил про себя Сэм.  
  
\- Привет, Сэм, я и не видел тебя толком сегодня. Ты хоть ел? Могу поспорить – ни фига ты не ел.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся и промолчал. Он был совершенно уверен, что Джон и сам еще не обедал.  
  
\- Пошли сынок, время перерыва. А то работаешь, как машина.  
  
Сэм послушно отправился за Джоном на кухню, где Стэн уже разливал по трем чашкам ароматный кофе. Он вытащил из холодильника свой рулет и пачку сока и молча устроился за столом, слушая, как друзья-партнеры живо обсуждают свои планы на День Благодарения.  Стэн с воодушевлением предвкушал, как они всей семьей поедут в Диснейленд. Джон же с нетерпением  ждал приезда сына из колледжа. Судя по всему, тот собирался привезти свою девушку, чтобы познакомить ее с родителями. Джон лелеял надежду, что на этот раз Дин настроен серьезно, и эта девушка заставит его остепениться. О своем сыне Джон всегда говорил с нежностью и гордостью, но все же Сэм чувствовал, что тот почему-то тревожится за парня. В поддержании разговора Сэм был не особо силен, так что просто слушал, ел и просматривал газету. Его внимание привлекла коротенькая заметка в самом низу страницы. Расширившимися глазами он перечел ее раз, другой… Это может быть сущей ерундой, но, учитывая его странный сон…  
  
\- А ты что будешь делать на Благодарение, Сэм? – спросил Стэн.  
  
\- Ну… я собирался съездить к друзьям, в северной части штата.  
  
Джон бросил на него изучающий взгляд. Он знал, что Сэм врет, а тот знал, что Джон это знает, и чувствовал себя от этого неважно, но что оставалось делать? Джон такой человек, что запросто пригласил бы Сэма провести праздник со своей семьей, если б узнал, что тот будет встречать его в совершеннейшем одиночестве. А Сэм не хотел вторгаться в чужую жизнь.  
  
\- Где живут эти твои друзья?  
  
Малость запаниковав, Сэм поспешно развернул газету так, чтобы статью было видно обоим мужчинам.  
\- Вы это видели? – спросил он. – Про падеж скота? Кажется, никто не знает причину.  
  
\- Плохи дела, - кивнул Джон. – Страховая компания Джека никогда не заплатит за этих коров столько, сколько они стоили на самом деле. Влетит это ему в копеечку, а в нынешние времена такие убытки могут стоить бизнеса.  
  
\- А где ферма этого… Джека?  
  
\- Далековато, за Уизероллом.  
  
Сэм поколебался. Вертящийся на языке вопрос совершенно выбивался из темы, но ему нужно было знать.  
\- А в округе в последнее время были пожары в домах?  
  
Джон со Стэном недоуменно переглянулись и дружно пожали плечами.  
\- Не слышали про такое. А что?  
  
\- Да так, просто подумал, - на ходу придумал Сэм. – Слышал, есть такое исследование… какая-то связь между падежом скота и пожарами… не помню деталей.  
  
\- Да ну тебя, парень, - расхохотался Стэн, - небось, утка какая-нибудь. Да и вообще, эти бездельники в универах готовы исследовать все, что угодно, лишь бы не делом заниматься.  
  
\- Пойду я лучше работать, - отложил газету Сэм.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, сынок, - Джон подпихнул парню под руку свою коробку с обедом, там осталась ровно половина толстенного сэндвича с куриным салатом. – Сделай милость, съешь это вместо меня, а? Аманда всегда делает слишком много, но если принесу назад несъеденное – прибьет и даже не выслушает оправданий.  
  
Сэм прекрасно понимал, что и зачем делал Джон, но отказываться не собирался. Аманда Винчестер вообще готовила редкостную вкуснятину.  
\- Конечно, спасибо, Джон, - он с благодарностью принял коробку, заранее сглатывая слюну.  
Первый же укус одарил его райским блаженством. Ммм… Великолепно приготовленный цыпленок, домашний майонез… Желудок Сэма требовательно заурчал, желая принять деятельное участие в пиршестве.  
  
Весь остаток дня Сэм так и не смог отогнать от себя видение зеленых глаз и чувственных губ того парня из сна. Он думал о нем, пока копался в моторе, вспоминал, когда шагал по дороге к Уизероллу. Расследовать дело, бегая по округе исключительно на своих двоих, было утомительно и долго, поэтому, когда рядом с ним затормозила черная сверкающая Импала, и Джон предложил подбросить до места, Сэм испытал нешуточное искушение. Но сесть в машину значило оказаться под градом неуютных вопросов.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джон, но не нужно. Мне нравится ходить пешком.  
  
Тот мельком оглядел рюкзак на плечах Сэма, пытливо заглянул ему в лицо, но тему развивать не стал, вместо этого сказав:  
\- Знаешь, я ведь вполне серьезно предложил тебе присоединиться к нам на праздник. Будет здорово, если вы с Дином познакомитесь. Он бы тебе город показал, познакомил со своими друзьями. Ведь тебе бы хотелось пообщаться с ровесниками?  
  
\- Ну… да, наверное, - замялся Сэм. И с чего Джон решил, что Дин и его девушка обрадуются такому бесплатному приложению? Лично Сэм был уверен, что будет нужен им, как телеге пятое колесо. – Но мои друзья меня уже ждут, так что…  
Джон невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Ну что ж, если вдруг твои планы сорвутся, имей в виду, ладно? Тебе будут более чем рады, Сэм, - он тепло улыбнулся. – До завтра.

  
Сэм, чуть нахмурясь, проводил взглядом удалявшуюся Импалу. Грудь теснило, и почему-то стало трудно дышать. Каково это - знать, что есть место, где тебе будут рады?  
  
На первый взгляд ни один из домов вокруг Уизеролла не показался ему знакомым. Точнее сказать было сложно, ведь во сне он видел дом изнутри, а не снаружи. По рассказу местного фермера он поточнее установил место падежа скота и не упустил возможности расспросить его про загадочного юношу. Впрочем, по описанию Сэма тот никого не признал.  
\- А в городе? – не отставал молодой охотник. – Его нельзя не заметить, он… как звезда экрана.  
  
\- Которая из?  
  
\- В смысле… - моментально потерялся Сэм, - ну… он хорош собой. На самом деле красив.  
  
Фермер окинул его совершенно бесстрастным взглядом, но голос его, явно в противовес, источал едкий сарказм:  
\- Ну не знаю, - протянул он. – Как-то не привык я оценивать парней с этой точки зрения.  
  
Сэм смущенно вспыхнул и постарался как можно скорее свернуть разговор. Обследование рокового для коров пастбища оказалось более результативным, хотя Сэм и не был уверен, что следует этому радоваться. С первого же прохода по полю он наткнулся на остатки желтого порошка со знакомым едким запахом. Сера.  
  
Тревога в его душе странным образом смешалась с нетерпением, и на выходе получилось нечто темное, пульсирующее, не имеющее названия. Наконец-то, после стольких лет, Сэм нашел демона. Он был здесь.

 

  
Первая волна возбужденного оживления быстро спала, и Сэм сердито поджал губы, крайне недовольный собой. Целый день работы над делом – и что он имеет? Полнейшую неопределенность. Но, по крайней мере, нет никаких свидетельств, что пожар уже случился, а это оставляло ему слабую надежду на то, что трагедию удастся предотвратить. Ну в самом деле, зачем наделять его способностью видеть то, что он не в силах изменить? С другой стороны, сера на поле говорила о том, что опасность совсем близко, что она уже нависла черной тучей над этими неведомыми людьми, а Сэм как не знал, так и не знает, кто они и где их искать. Время стремительно истекало, а он был в полной растерянности, не зная, что предпринять дальше.  
  
Солнце стояло уже совсем низко над озером, когда Сэм закончил отстирывать пропылившуюся за день одежду и уселся перед костром. Выудив из рюкзака остаток «Сникерса», которому предстояло стать его сегодняшним ужином, он вздохнул. Это лишь раздразнит аппетит, ни в коей мере его не удовлетворив, но прикупить что-нибудь посущественнее Сэм просто не успел. Больше для того, чтобы отвлечься от сосущей пустоты в желудке, чем от действительного желания порисовать, он вытащил блокнот и попробовал  набросать интерьер того дома. Помнилось не так уж много: коридор, пара обычных дверей, на стене, вроде бы, картина была… Зато лицо парня он мог воспроизвести до мельчайшей черточки – чем, собственно, и занялся, сосредоточенно водя карандашом по бумаге. Сэм до того увлекся, что продолжал рисовать, даже когда над лагерем сгустилась тьма, при свете фонарика.  
  
Он легчайшими штрихами выводил контур губ, когда где-то вдалеке послышался рокочущий звук мотора. И только когда Сэма с ног до головы осветили фары проезжающей мимо машины, он с запозданием понял, что на этот раз обосновался слишком близко к дороге. Это было бы досадно, и не более того… если бы автомобиль не замедлил ход. Когда под шинами захрустел гравий на обочине и скрипнули тормоза, Сэм сунул блокнот в рюкзак и привычно обхватил ладонью теплую рукоять пистолета во внутреннем кармане.  
  
В салоне играла музыка, но разобрать пока можно было только басы. Судя по их ритму, динамики магнитолы разрывало что-то из эпохи волосатого рока. Когда дверца со скрипом распахнулась, Сэм понял, что не ошибся – тишину ночи прорезал протяжный вопль одного из хитов AC/DC. Он слегка расслабился, разжимая хватку на пистолете. Песня была знакомой, он столько раз за последний месяц слышал ее в мастерской. Поэтому, когда раздался голос Джона, Сэм даже не удивился – это было почти ожидаемо. Хотя и ничуть не менее тревожно, просто в другом плане.  
  
\- Сэм! Сэм, это ты?  
  
Вот влип…  
  
Свет от фонарика бил прямо в глаза, и потому Сэм видел лишь смутный силуэт Джона, даже во тьме широкий и массивный. Оглядев юношу, тот обвел лучом его нехитрые пожитки, красноречиво разбросанные вокруг костра, и подошел поближе. На его лице отражались самые разные чувства: изумление, досада, понимание.  
\- Черт возьми, Сэм! Ты все это время жил тут, под открытым небом? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, велел не терпящим возражения тоном: - Собирай вещи и туши огонь. Поедешь ко мне домой. С юга нешуточная гроза надвигается – здесь ты вымокнешь до нитки.  
  
\- Да нет, Джон, - попытался воспротивиться Сэм. – Все нормально, у меня брезент есть. Я…  
  
\- Я сказал – собирай вещи, сынок! – Джон бесцеремонно подхватил Сэмов рюкзак (у того моментально волосы на загривке встали дыбом от такого) и понес его в машину.  
Сэм стоял, стиснув зубы и с подрагивающими от смешанных чувств ноздрями. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Джон делает это исключительно по доброте душевной, а с другой – _приказами_ Сэм был сыт по горло, и тон Джона чересчур сильно напомнил ему о деде. Но была еще и третья сторона: Сэм работал у Джона, а ссориться со своим работодателем – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. Ну и напоследок, действительно, спать в грозу под тонким брезентом – занятие не из приятных. Его колебание длилось всего несколько секунд, а потом он затолкал мятущуюся гордость поглубже, загасил костер, свернул спальный мешок, собрал в охапку вещи и поплелся к Импале.  
  
Джон обожал громкую музыку, а потому вой электрогитар и грохот ударных в динамиках вполне мог разорвать барабанные перепонки.  
\- В самом деле, не нужно вам было… - попробовал перекричать какофонию Сэм.  
  
\- Это на время, Сэм, пока не найдешь себе жилье, - широко улыбнулся Джон. – Дин сейчас в колледже, и его комната пустует, так чего ж не воспользоваться? Мы с Амандой будем только рады.  
  
Сраженный аргументом, Сэм смущенно поблагодарил его и свернулся на пассажирском сидении. Преимущество оглушающей музыки, от которой содрогался весь салон, было в том, что всякие разговоры исключались сами собой. Они ехали, Сэм с чистой совестью помалкивал и вслушивался, как Джон подпевает приятным баритоном.

  
Его небольшой и скромный дом оказался почти на самой окраине города. Припарковавшись рядом, Джон повернулся к Сэму, достал из кармана куртки бумажник и вытащил оттуда несколько купюр.  
  
\- Нет, Джон, нет-нет! – Сэм почти что в панике затряс головой, подаваясь назад, но мужчина решительно ухватил его за руку и буквально впихнул деньги в ладонь.

  
\- Это в счет твоей зарплаты, - коротко сказал он, и Сэму почему-то было очень трудно найти аргументы «против» под пристальным и серьезным взглядом темных глаз. – Не стоит твоя гордость бурчания в желудке, сынок, не в этом случае, поверь.

  
Для надежности он сжал пальцы Сэма в кулак, словно опасался, что тот не удержит банкноты. Юноша с трудом сглотнул, глаза щипало от… что бы это ни было за чувство, но оно грозило захлестнуть Сэма с головой.

  
\- Пошли, познакомлю с женой, - хлопнул его по плечу Джон.  
  
Аманда оказалась привлекательной женщиной и такой же гостеприимной и приветливой, как и Джон. Ее лицо показалось Сэму смутно знакомым, возможно потому, что она сильно напоминала ему его собственную мать на тех старых фотографиях, что от нее остались – тот же нежный овал лица, светлые волосы, большие и выразительные глаза. Одно бесспорно – Аманда Винчестер так же быстро завоевала его симпатию, как и ее муж. Собственно, практически в тот же самый момент, как Джон представил ей Сэма, а она так тепло и непринужденно, как будто дорогого гостя, усадила его за стол поужинать вместе с ними. А уж когда Аманда поставила перед Сэмом исходящее ароматным паром блюдо с домашним рагу, тот готов был ее расцеловать.  
  
Зато, в противоположность Джону, она не церемонилась с вопросами, и Сэм с запозданием понял, что ему следовало заранее продумать ответы и линию поведения. А теперь вышло так, что она на раз-два-три вытянула из него, что Сэм – сирота, что отца он не знал совсем, а мать умерла, когда он был еще младенцем в люльке, и растил его дед. Когда же выяснилось, что кочевой образ жизни для него обычен и  привычен, Аманда спросила с неподдельным интересом:  
\- Так ты цыган?  
  
\- Ну-у… - немного растерялся Сэм.  
  
\- Говоришь – в Лоуренсе родился? – внезапно вклинился в разговор Джон.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Знавал я там старика по имени Сэмюель Кемпбелл. Родственник?  
  
Сэм заколебался. Не очень-то ему хотелось признавать свое более чем близкое родство с человеком, в честь которого его назвали, и которого, как выясняется, знал Джон…  
\- Думаю, да. Дальний какой-нибудь. Я не очень хорошо знаком с этой частью семьи… А откуда вы его знаете?  
  
\- Бывал в Лоуренсе по делам, давно уже, - отмахнулся Джон. – Ну, знал – это сильно сказано, так – кивками обменялись разок…  
И он снова завел разговор о работе и планах на День Благодарения, но Сэм-то узнал собственную тактику уклонения. Забавно, как знакомство с Кемпбеллами одинаково влияет на людей…  
  
Но неловкий момент прошел, желудки постепенно наполнялись, за столом воцарилось полнейшее благодушие. Аманда все подкладывала Сэму рагу, а на десерт оделила двумя здоровенными кусками вкуснейшего яблочного пирога. Положа руку на сердце, это было куда больше, чем Сэм привык есть за один присест… черт, это было _много_ больше, чем он _вообще_ когда-либо ел за один присест. Так что он наворачивал от души. Джон откупорил пиво, и Сэм почувствовал, впервые за долгое время, что напряжение его отпускает. Ему было уютно и комфортно, и только где-то на краю сознания мелькала грустная мысль, что это все – временно. Это место, эти люди – как приоткрывшееся ненадолго окно в тот мир, которому он, как ни крути, никогда не сможет принадлежать. Интересно, понимает ли этот загадочный Дин Винчестер, до чего ему повезло? Едва ли. Люди редко ценят то, что имеют.  
  
Наконец, Джон предложил закругляться, на что Сэм был всеми руками «за». За день он порядком устал, а сытый желудок, тепло и мягкий диван довершали дело – его неудержимо клонило в сон. Аманда вручила ему чистые полотенца, отвела наверх, показала комнату и пожелала спокойной ночи.  
  
Сэма окатила волна щемящего теплого чувства, и не только потому, что эта женщина напоминала ему маму, которой он никогда не знал.  
\- Миссис Винчестер, спасибо вам за доброту и гостеприимство. Словами не передать, как я благодарен…  
  
\- Аманда, - с мягкой улыбкой поправила она, сияя большими зелеными глазами. – И не за что, тебе здесь очень рады.  
  
Женщина повернулась и пошла по коридору к своей комнате, а Сэм замер, пораженный внезапным ощущением дежавю. Она показалась ему знакомой не только из-за сходства со старыми фотографиями… Аманда открыла дверь, вошла, включила лампу, и косой отсвет упал на картину на противоположной стене коридора. Картину на стене… Это было как жестокий удар под дых – _узнавание_. Сэму хотелось рвануться вперед, закричать, предупредить, но он не мог шевельнуться, не мог издать ни единого звука. Да и что он сказал бы ей? «Миссис Винчестер – Аманда – вам грозит опасность! Желтоглазый демон собирается убить Вас и Вашего сына!» Так, что ли? Она решит, что он спятил.  
  
Сэм стоял и вслушивался в приглушенные и спокойные голоса Джона и Аманды – они готовились ложиться спать. Это помогло немного успокоиться и начать думать. Не сегодня. Это случится не сегодня. Дин возвращается из колледжа только через неделю, следовательно, никакой непосредственной угрозы пока нет. Если все будет так, как во сне, то у Сэма достаточно времени, чтобы найти способ их обоих обезопасить… _Если_ все будет именно так.  
  
Пальцы у него все же подрагивали, когда Сэм, наконец, заставил себя сдвинуться с места, открыл дверь и вошел в комнату, которая – теперь он знал это – принадлежала юноше из его видения. Он включил свет и огляделся, стараясь по обстановке составить впечатление об этом знакомом незнакомце. Обычная комната обычного американского студента. Судя по постерам на стенах, его вкус в музыке был весьма эклектичен – от «Металлики» и Джона Бон Джови до ScissorSisters.[1] Место вдоль одной из стен занимал впечатляющий набор звукового и музыкального оборудования, мощные динамики, а в самом углу стояли две гитары. В другом углу был письменный стол с полкой, уставленной самыми разными книгами: учебниками по теории права, бизнес-менеджменту и музыке. На самом столе скучал старенький компьютер, лежали диски и еще какие-то музыкальные прибамбасы, а со стены, с прошлогоднего календаря, на Сэма вызывающе пялились полуодетые грудастые девицы. Около кровати была еще одна книжная полка, заполненная дешевым чтивом, в основном детективами, ужасами и фантастикой, среди которых, к удивлению Сэма,  затесалось и несколько любовных романов. Еще там были DVD – преимущественно боевики, несколько старых классических фильмов и… Сэм вытащил один диск и изучил обложку… «Дом у озера»[2]? И еще куча дисков с сезонами незнакомого Сэму сериала «Девочки Гилмор».  
  
На прикроватной тумбочке стояли часы-будильник, а все остальное место занимали фотографии. На самой первой был сам Дин в рыбацком прикиде, он стоял рядом с отцом и, широко улыбаясь, демонстрировал в камеру большущего лосося. Тут он был гораздо более взъерошенный, загорелый и простецкий, чем во сне Сэма, но безо всякого сомнения – это был тот же самый парень. Те же чуть вьющиеся русые волосы, растрепанные ветром, то же мальчишеское лицо, те же пухлые губы и сияющие зеленые глазищи. Сэм смотрел, и его грудь теснило, а желудок подводило от неясного чувства, нет – от трудно распознаваемой смеси разных чувств: узнавание, боль, восхищение, страх… Комнату озарила яркая бело-голубая вспышка как предвестница надвигающейся беды, и оглушительный громовой раскат сотряс дом, казалось, до основания. Сэм вздрогнул и подошел к окну. Гроза стремительно приближалась, небо на горизонте безостановочно прорезали ветвистые молнии, зловеще рокотал гром. Нет у него никакой недели в запасе. Как бы все ни привиделось ему в этом сне, но сейчас Сэм видел ясно: демон уже здесь. Он пришел.  
  
Но и Сэм, пока обследовал комнату, поуспокоился и начал мыслить в нужном направлении. Кое-что он может предпринять прямо сейчас. Бросив рюкзак на кровать, он вытащил оттуда святую воду и, чуть подумав, сунул за пояс пистолет. Береженого Бог бережет. Скинув ботинки, он прокрался к двери, тихонько приоткрыл ее и чутко прислушался. В доме царила тишина, так что Сэм выскользнул в коридор и свинтил крышку с бутылки. Едва слышно бормоча заклинание, он начертил защитный трикветр[3] сначала на двери Дина, затем – Аманды и Джона, а потом спустился на кухню. Молнии и гром сопровождали каждый его шаг, пока он искал по ящикам соль. По крыше застучали первые тяжелые капли дождя, и у Сэма упало сердце. Он поглядел на пачку в руках и горестно вздохнул. Бесполезно, соляную дорожку вокруг дома не сделаешь, ее просто-напросто смоет, а внутри, вдоль дверей и окон… Как прикажете объяснять хозяевам необходимость рассыпанной по всем комнатам соли?  
  
Пока Сэм лихорадочно пытался придумать приемлемый вариант, очередная яростная вспышка и раскат грома на миг ослепили и оглушили его, перепугав до чертиков. Даже стекла в окнах задребезжали. Гроза набрала силу. И вот тут-то, несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, Сэм услышал это – шум в соседней комнате, громкий стук и приглушенное бормотание. Адреналин моментально зашкалил. Мягким, кошачьим движением он переместился к двери и замер, распластавшись по стене, снова отвинчивая крышку с бутылки со святой водой. Осторожно бросив взгляд в комнату, Сэм разглядел в очередной вспышке мужской силуэт. Незваный гость был ростом примерно с Джона, но не такой массивный, и направлялся явно в сторону Сэма. Что ж… Он коротко выдохнул и прежде, чем тот перешагнул порог кухни, преградил ему дорогу и от души плеснул в лицо святой водой.  
  
Но ответом было не шипение обожженной плоти, а возмущенное и испуганное:  
\- Что за… нафиг?! – последнее выбило из незнакомца вместе с воздухом, когда он со всего маху приложился обеими лопатками о пол, куда Сэм отправил его отработанным движением да там и прижал.  
  
Молодой охотник слегка расслабился. Судя по легкости, с которой он справился, перед ним просто человек, причем вовсе не обученный драться, скорее всего – обычный воришка, а может отчаявшийся нарик, любыми путями добывающий денег себе на дозу.  
  
Сэм вытащил пистолет и направил его в голову пришельца, по-прежнему удерживая того на полу.  
\- Когда я скажу, - с угрозой в голосе выдохнул он, - ты медленно встанешь и руки будешь держать так, чтобы я их видел.  
Честно говоря, пушка была просто для пущего эффекта.  Сэм даже с предохранителя не стал ее снимать, не чуя угрозы. И хорошо сделал, потому что психованный воришка ни с того ни с сего решил, что может попытаться вырвать оружие у Сэма, и если бы не предохранитель – словил бы шальную пулю, балбес.

И тут упомянутый балбес начал орать во всю мочь, и по мере того, как до Сэма медленно, но верно доходил смысл этих выкриков, по его спине побежали мурашки. Слоновьи такие мурашки… Ох, блин, кажется, он капитально запорол.  
  
\- Папа! Папа! У нас грабители! Пап! Ты слышишь?! ПАПА!!!  
  
Ой-ей! Вот дерьмо! Дерьмовецкое ДЕРЬМО!  
  
Сэм поспешно заткнул пистолет на место и попытался утихомирить парня, который слепо, но яростно махал перед собой кулаками. Тот был в совершеннейшей панике, а потому непредсказуем, и надо было его как-то успокоить прежде, чем дать подняться на ноги, но Сэм понятия не имел – как. Он старательно перехватывал его молотящие воздух кулаки и бормотал:  
  
\- Тише! Успокойся, прости. Я не хотел… Я подумал… да успокойся… уймись же ты… Я тебя не трону!  
  
Вдруг на кухне вспыхнул свет, и сердце Сэма подпрыгнуло и замерло где-то в горле.  Он смотрел в то самое лицо, которое не давало ему покоя с прошлой ночи, прямо в широко распахнутые, изумрудные глаза. Очень-очень сердитые глаза.  


  


[1]ScissorSisters — американская поп-группа, которая придерживается стилистики 1970-х (диско, глэм-рок, поп). Сформирована в 2001 году под названием DeadLesbianandtheFibrillatingScissorSisters, которое содержит отсылку к лесбийской сексуальной позе. Участники группы — первоначально звезды гей-андеграунда — выступали в гей-клубах Нью-Йорка. В 2004 году привлекли внимание широкой публики (главным образом в Великобритании) своей оригинальной танцевальной интерпретацией песни PinkFloyd «ComfortablyNumb». В том же году их дебютный альбом становится семь раз платиновым в Великобритании и по итогам года признается самым продаваемым альбомом года. В 2005 г. ScissorSisters получают несколько BritAwards, а осенью 2006 г. покоряют британский чарт синглов с диско-хитом «IDon'tFeelLikeDancin'», в написании и записи которого принимал участие легендарный Элтон Джон.

[2]«Дом у озера» (TheLakeHouse) — мистическо-фантастическая драма аргентинского режиссёра Алехандро Агрести, его дебют в голливудском кино и одновременно ремейк корейского фильма «IlMare». Фильм послужил воссоединением одной из самых популярных кинопар мира — Сандры Баллок и Киану Ривза.

[3]Трикветр - символ троицы. Чаще всего он символизирует христианскую Святую Троицу (Отца, Сына и Святого Духа).


	2. Я – гитара в твоих руках

\- Папа! Я вора поймал!  
  
Сэм дар речи потерял от такого нахальства. Ничего себе заявочка! Это кто кого тут поймал?! Джон словно подслушал его полную негодования мысль:  
\- Неужели? – насмешливо протянул он. – А как по мне, так это _он_ поймал _тебя_ , Дин.  
  
Вот, блин… Сэм вскочил на ноги, сверкающий глазами Дин поднялся следом.  
  
\- Джон… сэр, простите, - смущенно пробормотал Сэм. – Я не понял, подумал – в дом кто-то влез. Вы же… вы же говорили, Дин только через неделю приедет?  
  
\- Говорил, - коротко согласился Джон, с немым вопросом в глазах посмотрев на сына.  
  
\- Пап, у него пушка! – встрял тот.  
  
Внимание старшего Винчестера моментально и полностью переключилось на Сэма. Под его  пронзительным взглядом у молодого охотника мелькнула мысль, что в данный момент он предпочел бы стоять лицом к лицу с вендиго. Джон протянул руку и холодно потребовал:  
\- Давай сюда, Сэм.  
  
Тот стиснул зубы так, что вспухли желваки на скулах, но перечить не стал. Это дом Джона, а он, вдобавок, еще и напал на его сына, так что находился не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Вытащив револьвер из-за пояса, он дважды проверил предохранитель и положил его на ждущую ладонь. Джон выщелкнул обойму и сунул пистолет в ящик кухонного шкафа.  
  
\- Завтра получишь его назад, - сказал он. – Но, Сэм, чтоб больше ни его, ни еще какого оружия в моем доме не было в помине. Найди место, где держать, сюда не приноси.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - отчеканил Сэм, и лишь плотно сжавшиеся губы выдавали, каких усилий ему это стоило.  
Мало того, что он чувствовал себя, как школьник, которого отчитали и отобрали любимую игрушку – без пистолета он был словно наполовину голым и внутренне весь кипел от бессильного негодования. Если бы только Джон знал, какие твари точат зуб на его семью, то доверху забил бы свой дом оружием всех видов и калибров.  
  
\- Так вы друг друга знаете? – подал голос Дин, настороженно оглядывая Сэма.  
  
\- Сэм работает у нас в мастерской, - пояснил Джон. – И живет тут, пока ищет себе подходящую квартиру.  
  
Дин приоткрыл рот и во все глаза уставился на отца.  
\- Ты сдал мою комнату? – спросил он так жалобно и растерянно, что живо напомнил Сэму несправедливо обиженного щенка.  
  
\- Сэм – наш гость, - поправил его Джон. – И, насколько я помню, ты должен был приехать не раньше, чем в День Благодарения.  
  
\- Дин, что-то случилось? – встревожено спросила Аманда, которая все это время молча стояла рядом с мужем.  
  
Тот ответил не сразу, и наступившую неловкую тишину нарушали лишь раскаты грома над крышей.  
\- Долгая история, мам.  
  
\- Тебя снова отстранили от занятий, - холодно констатировал Джон.  
  
В ответ Дин как-то чересчур широко улыбнулся:  
\- Зато не так надолго, как в прошлый раз.  
  
Судя по лицу Джона, притворная беспечность Дина подействовала на него, как красная тряпка на быка, и только своевременное вмешательство Аманды предотвратило взрыв.  
\- Джон, не сейчас, - быстро сказала она. – Не думаю, что Сэму приятно будет слушать нашу перепалку. Что бы ты там ни хотел сказать, это подождет до утра.  
Она подошла к сыну, обхватила его за шею и пригладила растрепанные волосы.  
\- А тебе надо переодеться, милый, ты промок насквозь. Ты ел? Приготовить что-нибудь?  
  
\- Прекрати кудахтать вокруг парня, женщина, - рыкнул Джон. – Он и сам знает, где кухня, и, надеюсь, сообразит, что делать с _промокшей_ одеждой.  
  
Сэм всеми фибрами души желал оказаться подальше отсюда и, пробормотав, что пойдет и заберет вещи из комнаты Дина, начал потихонечку пятиться к лестнице.  
  
\- Ну нет, Сэм, - сурово сжав губы, остановил его Джон. – Ты уже там устроился. Дин прекрасно переночует и на диване.  
  
\- Джон, никому не нужно спать на диване, я могу поставить раскладушку в кабинете, и…  
  
\- Ничего этого ты делать не будешь, Аманда. Не сейчас. С Дина не убудет, если проведет ночь в гостиной. Иди ложись. Ты, Сэм, тоже. А ты… - он смерил сына ледяным взглядом, -  с тобой я утром поговорю.  
С этими словами он взял упирающуюся жену за плечи и решительно выпроводил ее из комнаты.  
  
Но почему-то униженным во всей этой ситуации чувствовал себя именно Сэм. Удивительно – он, не дрогнув, выходил против вампиров и оборотней, а с небольшой семейной разборкой, как выясняется, эмоционально справиться не в состоянии. Дин сердито буркнул себе под нос что-то про «двадцать шесть лет» и начал стягиватьрубашку, словно Сэма вовсе тут не было, а тот стоял истуканом, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
  
Откашлявшись, он пробормотал:  
\- Я сейчас уберу вещи из твоей комнаты, без проблем, это минутное дело.  
  
Дин невесело рассмеялся.  
\- Да уж… Проблемы будутвсе мои, если отец утром встанет и обнаружит на диване не меня, а тебя. Да не вибрируй ты, Сэмми. Иди спать, тебе ж сказали.  
  
Сэм поморщился, но винить Дина за обиду и злость, сквозящие в каждом слове, никак не мог. М-да, неудачно сложилось знакомство с человеком, жизнь которого ему нужно спасти. Хуже не придумаешь. Он снова прочистил горло и открыл было рот, но тут на пороге появилась Аманда с охапкой постельного белья.  
  
\- Держи, это тебе, - сказала она, вручив стопку Дину. – Может, еще что-нибудь нужно принести?  
  
\- Мамуль, сам разберусь. Как, по-твоему, я в колледже управлялся?  
  
\- Даже не представляю, - рассмеялась Аманда, нежно целуя его в щеку. – Я рада, что ты наконец дома. Ужасно по тебе соскучилась, и папа тоже, хоть и не признается. Спокойной ночи, милый, - повернувшись, она и Сэма одарила теплой улыбкой. - Все в порядке, Сэм?  
  
\- Да, спасибо, Ам… - он покосился на Дина, - …гм… миссис Винчестер.  
  
Он снова поморщился – до чего же неловко все вышло. Аманда понимающе улыбнулась ему и удалилась.  
  
Дин уже стягивал ботинки и носки.  
\- Эй, надеюсь, что до той кровати на втором этаже все же кто-нибудь из нас сегодня доберется, - прозрачно намекнул он.  
  
Мысленно встряхнувшись, Сэм все же попытался взять ситуацию под контроль:  
\- Послушай, мне правда жаль, что так все получилось, я не знал…  
  
\- Чего тебе жаль? Что чуть не пристрелил меня? Забей! Это было просто незабываемо. Прямо как в кино. Не каждый день мне суют пушку под нос, - об улыбку Дина можно было порезаться, как о бритву. – Знаешь, кажется, я даже малость обмочился со страху.  
  
Впрочем, Сэм уже понял, что у парня просто такая защитная реакция на тот случай, когда его капитально выбьют из колеи. Как колючки у ежа. Но если Дину действительно не по себе сейчас, чего ж он продолжает раздеваться и уже стягивает с себя штаны, словно так и надо? Как будто догадался, что ему самому это ничем не грозит, а вот  Сэм придет в еще большее замешательство… Так оно и оказалось: Дин беспечно расхаживал по комнате в одних трусах, а жутко смущался при этом - Сэм.  
  
\- Да послушай, - он снова попытался уладить дело, - я подумал, что в дом лезет вор, и…  
  
\- Не нужно ничего объяснять, Сэмми, - преувеличенно жизнерадостно прервал его Дин, но Сэм-то слышал ядовитую нотку в его голосе. – Я все уже понял. Было приятно с тобой поболтать, но мне нужно позвонить, так что…  
  
\- Я – Сэм! – рявкнул он и немедленно пожалел, что повелся на явную провокацию, забыл, что ему нужно наводить мосты, и дал прорваться раздражению. – Сэм Кемпбелл, - поспешно добавил он, стараясь смягчить свою резкость, и протянул руку.  
  
Это был момент истины – если Дин ответит рукопожатием, то быть если не дружбе, то хотя бы не-вражде, если же нет…  
  
Проницательные зеленые глаза встретились с его собственными. Сэму показалось – Дин взял и просветил его насквозь, как рентгеном, изучая, взвешивая и что-то для себя определяя. Только сейчас юноша понял, что младший Винчестер унаследовал от своего отца гораздо больше, чем можно было сказать на первый взгляд. Для оценки Дину хватило пары секунд, после чего он кивнул и крепко пожал протянутую руку. От тепла его ладони по телу Сэма пробежали колкие мурашки, словно крохотные электрические разряды, и как бы он хотел, чтобы Дин в этот момент не был таким… раздетым. Просто от этого ситуация в целом выглядела несколько… неподобающе, хотя Дину явно ничего такого в голову не приходило. Наоборот, он определенно расслабился.  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Сэм, - на этот раз его улыбка была вполне искренней и дружелюбной. – Хотя сам процесс знакомства прошел, мягко говоря, странновато.  
  
Сэм неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Сэм, у нас все ровно, реально. Я понимаю – ты защищал моих родаков. И это здорово, - Дин посмотрел ему в глаза и добавил неожиданно серьезно: - Я это ценю и благодарен.  
  
У Сэма уже голова шла кругом от таких резких перемен настроения, а Дин тем временем дружески хлопнул его по предплечью и… бесцеремонно пощупал бицепс.  
  
\- Ух, ты… А ничего у тебя мускулы, братишка, - с усмешкой отметил он, вздернув брови.  
  
Пока Сэм ошарашено моргал и соображал, что ответить, Дин схватил полотенце и начал энергично вытираться, словно снова позабыв, что в комнате он не один.  
  
А в самом деле, чего это он, Сэм, до сих пор тут торчит, как приклеенный? Говорить им больше не о чем. Он должен…  идти. Вот прямо сейчас. Ну же. Иди, давай.  
\- Ну, я пошел тогда.  
  
Дин с легким недоумением взглянул на него.  
\- Ага.  
  
Сэм все переминался на месте.  
\- Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я освободил комнату?  
  
\- Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, - Дин нырнул в свой рюкзак и вытащил мобильник.  
  
\- Да. Ладно.  
  
Дин ждал. Сэм стоял.  
  
\- Мне позвонить нужно, - многозначительно намекнул тот. – Обещал своей девушке, что дам знать, когда доберусь до дома.  
  
\- Да-да, - Сэм дал себе мысленного пинка и сдвинулся наконец с места. – Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Дин уже ему в спину и нажал кнопку – номер Пенни был у него на быстром наборе. – Ну и чудик, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Вслушиваясь в длинные гудки, он прошел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Обнаружив там жареного цыпленка, с воодушевлением оторвал себе целую ножку, прихватил пакет с молоком и отхлебнул прямо из него.  
  
\- Дин, привет, как ты там? – обрадовано спросила Пенни.  
  
\- Привет, крошка. Что на тебе надето?  
  
\- Халат и тапочки-зайчата.  
  
\- Могла бы и соврать.  
  
\- Я и соврала. На самом деле, на мне высокие сапоги, облегающие мои стройные бедра, и прозрачные стринги. Но я не собираюсь тебе об этом рассказывать.  
  
Дин хохотнул.  
\- Смерти моей хочешь? Ух ты, пирог! – он извлек остатки яблочного пирога и принялся за поиски ножа, жуя на ходу цыплячью ножку.  
  
\- Ты там опять себе живот набиваешь, что ли?  
  
\- Я с голода помираю! – с набитым ртом оправдался Дин. – В последний раз ел на автовокзале.  
  
\- Ага, значит, я так понимаю – сейчас ты дома. Как добрался туда с вокзала?  
  
\- На попутках.  
  
\- А вот это ты зря.  
  
\- Ну, на дороге, по ходу, безопасней получается, чем в собственной гостиной.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Да так, ерунда, - не хотел он рассказывать ни о  бьющем по самолюбию инциденте (вот позорище-то!),  ни о том, что отец счел вполне приемлемым поселить в его комнате какого-то чужака, едва только Дин вышел за порог родного дома. – Расскажи лучше, что там в школе творится.  
  
Слушая, как Пенни пересказывает ему события, произошедшие за время его недолгого отсутствия, Дин методично поглощал импровизированный ужин. Самой главной новостью было то, что Джимми Марстерса и еще двоих парней из соседнего общежития исключили из колледжа. Вот черт, выходит, Дину повезло, что его всего лишь временно отстранили от занятий. Он взглянул на часы – нет, слишком поздно. Джиму он позвонит завтра.  
  
\- Ты был на волосок, Дин, - укоризненно вздохнула девушка.  
  
\- Да ладно, подумаешь, большое дело. Раз уж меня не исключили, то должны допустить к экзаменам, а к ним я могу готовиться здесь ничуть не хуже, чем там.  
  
\- А что сказал твой отец?  
  
\- Пока ничего, но за ним не заржавеет, - буркнул Дин. – У меня еще все впереди.  
  
\- Тебя послушать – так он тебе спуску не дает. Уверена, что на самом деле ты из него вьешь веревки.  
  
\- Да уж, веревки… на которых меня же потом и подвешивают за ноги, - из голоса Дина исчезла вся бравада, он поник и уныло возил по тарелке обглоданную куриную кость. – Понимаешь, Пен, он мне наконец позволил учиться тому, что мне действительно интересно, и я пообещал, что на этот раз возьмусь за ум. А вышло, что я опять налажал, да еще по-крупному. Думаю, запас его «вторых шансов» для меня исчерпан.  
  
\- Может, тебе стоило подумать об этом до того, как лезть в ту драку.  
  
\- Пен, ну а что мне было делать? Джимми мой друг, не мог же я его там бросить!  
  
\- Дин, - вздохнула на другом конце линии Пенни, - твоя преданность достойна восхищения. Я серьезно. Но ты не в ответе за все, что случается с Джимом Марстерсом, ты ему не нянька. Этот парень – ходячая неприятность, причем не только для себя.  
  
\- Ты говоришь точно, как отец.  
  
\- Тогда, может, тебе стоит к нему прислушаться. Умный человек.  
  
\- Еще какой, - грустно согласился Дин. – В том-то и проблема… - он осекся - из соседней комнаты внезапно донесся громкий дребезжащий звук. - Подожди-ка…  
  
Дин выглянул за дверь, готовый ко многому, но оказалось, что это всего лишь его гитара съехала по стенке, куда была прислонена, на пол.  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
\- Ничего, детка, - он проглотил последний кусок пирога и на ходу запил его молоком. Выйдя в гостиную, Дин бережно поднял гитару и переставил ее в более надежное место, в угол. – Соскучилась по мне?  
  
\- Дин, прошло всего сорок восемь часов.  
  
\- _Уже_ сорок девять, - поправил он, глянув на часы, -  и тридцать семь минут. Для меня это ужасно долго.  
  
\- Ты неисправим.  
  
Дин усмехнулся. Стянув с себя трусы, он быстренько застелил диван и скользнул под одеяло.  
  
\- Так что на тебе надето? – лукаво спросила Пенни, словно подсмотрев.  
  
\- Только улыбка. И мой маленький дружок в боевой готовности, - ответил он.  
  
\- С каких это пор он маленький? – звонко рассмеялась девушка.  
  
\- Де-етка, ты меня в краску вгоняешь! – фыркнул Дин, даже не думая краснеть.  


  


Едва дойдя до лестницы, Сэм опомнился – он ведь так и не обезопасил входную дверь! Ирония заключалась в том, что всю святую воду он израсходовал, окатив с ног до головы человека, которого в первую очередь намеревался защитить. Хорошо, что Сэм давно завел привычку держать распятие прямо в бутылке, так что теперь ему всего лишь нужно было пробраться в туалет, налить воды, освятить ее и вернуться в холл. Последние два пункта он вообще проделал одновременно, уж очень торопился.  
  
Тихонько приоткрыв массивную створку, Сэм выскользнул на улицу. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он привычно начертил трикветр, прочитал заклинание и нырнул обратно в дом. Теперь на очереди - гостиная, и это было проблемой. Там не было двери, на которой можно нарисовать охранный символ, а всего лишь арка входа. Получалось, что Дин должен будет провести ночь в самом уязвимом месте, и у Сэма  было неспокойно на сердце. Он стоял и тревожно кусал губу, перебирая разные варианты и отбрасывая их один за другим, как вдруг ему на ум пришла необычная идея. Самый мощный из защитных амулетов, имеющихся в его распоряжении, в данный момент висел у Сэма на шее. Еще будучи совсем ребенком, он получил его в дар от одного охотника и с тех пор носил, не снимая… до этой минуты. Сэм решительно сдернул с себя кожаный шнурок с кулоном и осторожно заглянул в гостиную. Дин был на кухне и увидеть ничего не мог, так что он бесшумно прокрался в комнату и сунул амулет в щель между диванными подушками. В создавшейся ситуации это было оптимальным решением.  
  
Но тут Сэм допустил третью большую ошибку за этот вечер (на втором месте значилось вооруженное нападение на сына своего работодателя). Он начал _пятиться_ к выходу из гостиной, не спуская глаз с проема, ведущего на кухню, опасаясь, что Дину приспичит выйти оттуда в самый неподходящий момент. И конечно же, в полном соответствии со всемирным законом пакости, Сэм зацепил ногой какой-то предмет у стены, которого раньше, во время ужина, здесь не было. Молодой охотник тут же застыл на месте, но было поздно. Подлая штуковина, бренча, звеня и грохоча, соскользнула по стене и упала на паркет. Сэму показалось, что это было самое громкое падение гитары на пол в истории человечества. И уж точно самое злонамеренное – она явно решила сдать его с потрохами своему хозяину. Ну, вот чего ей стоило остаться на месте?! И Сэм совершил четвертую ошибку – _самую-самую_ большую. Он ударился в панику.  
  
Ближайшим достаточно большим предметом, который мог обеспечить ему укрытие, был диван, и Сэм ласточкой нырнул за него, мысленно проклиная свою неуклюжесть и поминая недобрым словом гитары вообще и Диновы в частности – сколько их вообще у него, этих гадских инструментов?! С великими предосторожностями выглянув из-за спинки, Сэм напряженно наблюдал, как Дин, нарисовавшись на пороге, озадаченно обводит глазами комнату.  
  
\- Ничего, детка, - сказал он в трубку, развернулся и снова исчез на кухне.  
  
Сэм с облегчением перевел дух – кажется, пронесло. Он привстал было на ноги, чтобы убраться восвояси, но тут же плюхнулся назад – судя по шагам, Дин возвращался. Жуя на ходу, он поднял гитару и поставил ее в угол, а до Сэма начало доходить, чем ему грозит допущенная тактическая ошибка: диван находился _между_ ним и выходом из гостиной, то есть свалить отсюда и _не_ попасться на глаза Дину не представлялось возможным. Оставалось надеяться, что тому опять понадобится что-нибудь в холодильнике или еще где, в противном случае придется Сэму провести тут целую невеселую ночь.  
  
Забившись поглубже в тень за спинкой, Сэм нашел удобную позицию для наблюдения: он видел Дина почти все время, а тот его – нет.  
\- Соскучилась по мне? – спросил тем временем Дин.  
  
Сэм нахмурился, разглядывая его. Раньше в полумраке он не заметил, а сейчас, в мягком свете торшера, синяки и ссадины на теле парня были видны вполне отчетливо. Неужели это он его так приложил?! Сэм похолодел. Да нет, нет, он же просто подсечкой на пол повалил, и все! И точно – если приглядеться, то понятно, что синякам уже дня три, не меньше. То есть совсем недавно Дин побывал в нешуточной драке и огреб по полной программе.  
  
\- Уже сорок девять, - Дин посмотрел на часы, - и тридцать семь минут. Для меня это ужасно долго, - сказал он и… стянул с себя трусы.  
  
Вот ДЕРЬМО! Сэм отпрянул и поспешно перевел взгляд на стену перед собой. И все же недостаточно быстро. Теперь та картина отпечаталась в его мозгу навечно…  
  
А хуже всего то, что Дин явно не собирался больше возвращаться на кухню. Сэм слышал, как он стелит постель и ложится. Оставалось надеяться, что разговор по телефону – это ненадолго, а потом Дин уснет, и Сэм наконец выберется отсюда.  
  
\- Только улыбка. И мой маленький дружок в боевой готовности, - прозвучало в тишине.  
  
Чего?! Глаза Сэма распахнулись, когда он сложил в уме два и два. Ой, нет. Только не это. Господи, прошу, смилуйся, он же не собирается….  
  
\- Де-етка, ты меня в краску вгоняешь!  
  
Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нееееет!  
  
\- Ну-ка, расскажи, что на тебе одето - на самом деле?  
  
Блин! Сердце у Сэма бешено колотилось, а подрагивающие от прилива адреналина мускулы, казалось, вопили: «Беги! Беги! БЕГИ!». Но куда бежать?!  
  
\- Давай, признавайся. Все равно ведь сниму, чем бы оно ни было.  
  
Так. Не слушать. Не слушать. Смотреть прямо перед собой. Вон какие цветочки на обоях занимательные. Не слушать!  
  
\- Твоя любимая рубашка… Рубашка – это хорошо. На ней есть пуговицы. Люблю иметь с ними дело. Их можно расстегивать… очень, очень медленно. Я обхватываю одну, самую верхнюю, кончиками пальцев, и ты чувствуешь сквозь тонкий хлопок мои легкие прикосновения...  
  
Сэм затаил дыхание…  
  
\- … а потом большим пальцем приподнимаю ткань. Ты чувствуешь, как она натягивается, еще немного, еще, и тут пуговица проскальзывает в петлю. Рубашка на тебе чуть расходится в стороны, и прохладный воздух ласкает разгоряченную кожу…  
  
… и попытался выдохнуть медленно и неслышно.  
  
\- … а я наклоняюсь и целую тебя в обнажившуюся впадинку меж ключиц так же легко и невесомо, как только что целовал тебя там воздух.  
  
Сэм стиснул зубы. Рядом с диваном валялось полотенце, которым до этого вытирался Дин. Он потянулся вперед, ухватил его кончиками пальцев и медленно-медленно начал подтягивать к себе.  
  
\- А теперь я двигаюсь ниже, нежно ведя губами по ключице и щекоча тебя своим дыханием…  
  
Есть! Сэм уткнулся лицом в скомканное полотенце, чтобы заглушить собственные сорванные вдохи и  выдохи.  
  
\- … скольжу вверх по шее и провожу самым кончиком языка по тому чувствительному местечку у тебя за ухом, и еще разок…  
  
О нет. Господи! У него встает. С чего это у него встает?!  
  
\- … мои руки гладят тебя, не торопясь, мягко и легко, наслаждаясь твоим теплом и нежностью твоей кожи. Обожаю ласкать тебя, малыш. А тебе – тебе это нравится? Нравится тепло моих ладоней, когда я провожу ими по изгибам твоего тела? – дыхание Дина сбилось, и от этого едва уловимого звука по спине Сэма пробежала дрожь.  
  
– Хочу поцеловать тебя, детка, - выдохнул Дин. – А ты хочешь?  
  
Низ живота у Сэма сладко заныл и налился тяжестью.  
  
– Да?.. О да, давай. Прикоснись пальцами к своим губам, очень-очень нежно - представь, что это я.  
  
То, что его собственные пальцы находятся на полпути к губам, Сэм понял далеко не сразу, завороженный низким, бархатистым голосом. Он поспешно отдернул руку прочь и уронил ее обратно на ковер. Воплощение греха...  
  
\- Проведи ими по кончику языка. Представь, что это мой язык ласкает тебя… проникая глубже… еще глубже…  
  
Сэм впился ногтями  в ковер.  
  
\- Теперь я целую тебя горячо и страстно, а ты – целуешь меня в ответ. Да, я делаю  то же самое, представляя, что это ты… Ммм…  
  
Пальцы Сэма медленно поглаживали его язык, и он понятия не имел, как и когда они там оказались, но – да, он тоже представлял то, о чем говорил Дин. Его язык, его губы, о боже, эти губы… эти губы… такими губами можно… нет-нет-нет, не надо, не думать!  
  
\- Детка, ты же знаешь, этого я сделать не могу, - тихо рассмеялся Дин.  
  
Сэм очумело затряс головой, отдернул руку и сунул в рот полотенце.  
  
\- Я с тебя еще даже рубашку не снял, а расстегнул всего лишь одну пуговицу. Мы же никуда не торопимся, верно? Я хочу растянуть удовольствие.  
  
Что?! О, Господи, сколько еще?! Сколько еще продлится это издевательство?!  
  
\- Ладно, теперь следующая пуговица. Ее я расстегну зубами – так, чтобы ты чувствовала мое дыхание на своей коже, легкое теплое дуновение, которое ласкает твою грудь…  
  
Ноздри Сэма затрепетали, и он зажал нос пальцами, чтобы не выдать свистящим выдохом свое присутствие. Вести себя тихо было почти невыполнимой задачей.  
  
-… а сейчас я провожу кончиками пальцев по твоему соску…  
  
Да чтоб тебе пусто было, изверг, сними ты уже эту чертову рубашку!  
  
\- Ай-яй, детка, что за выражения? А на вид сама невинность!  
  
Выражения, вертящиеся в Сэмовой голове, изысканностью тоже не страдали, а то, что творилось у него в штанах, было настоящим проклятием. Он сидел, скорчившись в три погибели за спинкой дивана, где не было места даже для того, чтобы вытянуть ноги, а его каменный член болезненно упирался в ширинку.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я облизал их, малыш? Обвел языком, пососал?  
  
Не надо, пожалуйста. Прошу, перестань. Заткнись. Проклятье…  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, самое время снять с тебя рубашку.  
  
Да! Наконец-то! Да! Продолжай!  
  
\- Я расстегиваю оставшиеся пуговицы… одна… вторая… третья… распахиваю полы и провожу руками по твоему… обнаженному… телу… ммм… до чего же хорошо, детка. Ласкать тебя – одно удовольствие.  
  
Да из чего этот парень сделан – из кремня? Гранита? Базальта? Как он держится, а?! Сэм рискнул сместиться чуть в сторону и смог немного вытянуть ноги. Так было, конечно, полегче, но проблемы со рвущимся на волю членом не решало.  
  
\- Сейчас я спускаю рубашку с твоих плеч, целуя и прикусывая гладкую кожу на них, спускаюсь ниже… вылизывая, засасывая, еще ниже… ласкаю руками, губами, языком… почти добрался…  
  
Сэм широко распахнул глаза, но ничего перед собой уже не видел, он терзал зубами полотенце и, кажется, перестал дышать вовсе.  
  
\- … почти добрался…  
  
Дин говорил теперь еле слышным хрипловатым шепотом, но и от него по телу Сэма пробегала дрожь, тягучим жаром стекала вниз, к паху, делая тесноту джинсов совершенно и окончательно невыносимой.  
  
\- … и обхватываю губами твой сосок.  
  
Сэм никогда не думал, что выражение «звенят яйца» - не только фигуральное.  
  
\- Я втягиваю его в рот и обвожу кончиком языка… он затвердел, детка?  
  
Ага, еще как, блин!  
  
\- Медленно-медленно я кружу языком вокруг него, сжимая губами и посасывая...  
  
Сэма затрясло, как в лихорадке.  
  
\- … и… спускаюсь ниже.  
  
Как он удержался от стона – так и осталось загадкой. Сэм зажмурился с такой силой, что из глаз брызнули слезы.  
  
\- … покрываю твой живот легкими, как крылья бабочки, поцелуями.  
  
Пальцы судорожно заскребли по пряжке ремня, но куда хуже было другое: дикий зверь, до поры до времени спящий беспробудным сном где-то в темных глубинах его разума, очнулся. Сэм почти слышал его утробное ворчание, когда Дин каким-то особенно глубоким и низким голосом произнес:  
\- Сними их, детка.  
  
Нет! Нельзя. Это плохо, очень плохо, все закончится очень плохо. Но руки сами собой, крайне осторожно, начали расстегивать ремень.  
  
\- Медленнее, - шепнул Дин, и Сэм снова послушался.  
  
Конечно, медленнее, и как можно тише - чтобы ни малейшего шороха, ни вздоха не донеслось до человека на другой стороне дивана. Зато дыхание Дина – участившееся и хрипловатое – Сэм слышал очень хорошо. Зверь внутри одобрительно рыкнул и заворочался в своей клетке, пробуя ее на прочность.  
  
Зубчик за зубчиком, Сэм расстегнул молнию на джинсах. Неописуемое блаженство!  
  
\- Я пробираюсь ладонями прямо туда, детка, прямо в твои джинсы, и ты чувствуешь на своих бедрах не грубую ткань, а тепло моей кожи…  
  
Сэм готов был побиться головой о стену. Или о диван. Что, собственно, почти и проделал - хорошо, спохватился вовремя! Он снова вцепился зубами в полотенце, но тихий всхлип удержать не успел, и замер с колотящимся сердцем – услышал Дин или нет?  
  
\- … провожу по их изгибу, глажу твой нежный живот…  
  
Не услышал. Сэм уткнулся лицом в скомканный и изжеванный  кусок ткани, чтобы хоть выдохнуть без страха быть обнаруженным.  
  
\- … приподнимаю тебя, обхватываю твои ягодицы, сжимаю и поглаживаю, и вот уже ты целиком в моих руках…  
  
Теперь полотенце пригодилось, чтобы вытереть текущий струйками пот.  
  
\- … а джинсы нам не нужны, и я стягиваю их, вниз, вниз, обнажая твои бедра… - Дин с трудом перевел дух. – Малыш, я завелся не на шутку.  
  
Завелся? Только сейчас - завелся? Из чего ж ты все-таки сделан, а?! Титановый сплав?  
  
\- Хочу поцеловать твои бедра, хочу… ммм… прикусить… слегка… вот так...  
  
Он завелся, Сэм слышал это по охрипшему голосу, по тому, как срывалось дыхание – и зверь внутри ответил на чужое возбуждение, выпуская когти.  Верхняя губа Сэма дрогнула, и он оскалил зубы, представляя, как он окажется с той стороны, запустит пальцы в волосы Дина, как завладеет его губами, сомнет их своими, прикусит, как вылижет рот, как втиснет его, обнаженного, в диван...  
  
\- … веду языком вдоль края твоих трусиков…  
  
Оххх! Сэм снова вцепился зубами в махровый прямоугольник.    
  
\- …  отвожу их в сторону, п-пальцы ласкают н-нежную кожу…  
  
Господи, сними, сними их уже!  
  
\- Подожди.  
  
Что?!  
  
\- Минутку, - выдохнул Дин.  
  
Минутку? Зачем? Что ты… Что?!  
  
Сэм слышал, как отлетело в сторону одеяло. Потом – тишина, словно Дин даже дышать перестал… Что он там  делает? Потом хриплый выдох, и Дин сказал уже спокойнее:  
\- Прости, малыш. Немного… отвлекся.  
  
Я тебя сейчас прибью, засранец! Ты в игрушки играешь, что ли?!  
  
\- На чем я остановился?  
  
Не знаю. Мне пофиг. Убью скотину!  
  
\- Ну-ну, детка, не кипятись. Тебе ведь так нравится, когда я вылизываю твой живот.  
  
Нет. Не слушаю. Сволочь.  
  
\- Мои губы нежно прихватывают кожу… я стягиваю с тебя трусики, медленно, дюйм за дюймом…  
  
Черт тебя побери! Зверь снова поднял голову и рыкнул; Сэма захлестнула яростная, обжигающая жажда _обладать_ – до боли, до боли, до боли…  
  
\- Уже так близко… ты чувствуешь мое дыхание… горячее… влажное… Приподнимибедра, детка.  
  
Сэм невольно подался своими бедрами вверх. И еще раз. Черт! Он не может остановиться!  
  
\- Хочу ощутить твой вкус. Ты хочешь, чтобы… Да?  
  
Да.  
  
\- Да?  
  
Да! Да! Делай! Черт!  
  
\- Трусики я тяну вниз, они легко скользят по твоим длинным, стройным ногам и падают на пол.Я раздвигаю твои бедра, наклоняюсь, целую нежную плоть, сначала легко, потом сильнее, взасос, и ласкаю языком, на вкус ты… ммм… - Дин перевел вновь сбившееся дыхание. – Я вылизываю тебя, медленно, тягуче, мокро, обалденно, голова от тебя кругом… Боже, да! Обожаю тебя!  
  
Полузакрыв глаза и разведя согнутые в коленях ноги, Сэм слушал и слушал, а потом потянулся рукой к расстегнутой ширинке. Крохотная, но все еще функционирующая часть его мозга, надрываясь, кричала, что это очень-очень-очень плохая идея, но ощущение от своей ладони на пульсирующем члене было таким крышесносным, что Сэм заставил ее заткнуться напрочь.  
  
\- Детка, хочешь расскажу, что делают мои пальцы?  
  
Э-э… Хочу ли? Наверное… наверное, да… да… пожалуйста?  
  
\- Сначала я проскользну в тебя только указательным, самым кончиком…  
  
Ты не уверен, Сэм? Зато зверь уверен – хрипло мурлычет и хочет еще.  
  
\- … тебе мало, я знаю - и добавлю второй… сначала тоже только кончик, дразня тебя… потом еще… теперь они все в тебе, детка, ласкают тебя и наигрывают вечную мелодию. Ты как гитара в моих руках, малыш, и твоя музыка звучит…  
  
Сэм содрогался всем телом. Господи боже!  
  
\- Хочешь почувствовать их в себе? Хочешь, я сделаю так, что от моих прикосновений ты будешь стонать и дрожать, как струна?  
  
Он не знал, на что это может быть похоже, но зверь в нем – о, тот, похоже, знал. Уже не соображая, что делает, да и не заботясь об этом, Сэм облизал свой палец и скользнул рукой под резинку боксеров. Он уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, как вдруг пружины дивана зловеще скрипнули – Дин приподнялся и сел. У Сэма душа моментально ушла в пятки. Он чем-то выдал себя?!  
  
\- Ты уже близко, детка? – задыхаясь, спросил Дин, казалось, прямо у Сэма над ухом. – Кончишь для меня?  
  
Да, да, господи, да, ты мои мысли читаешь? Читаешь, точно – читаешь, потому что я кончаю, кончаю – для тебя, Дин.  
  
Тот рвано вдохнул и протяжно застонал, и такое ничем не замутненное и не сдерживаемое никакими условностями наслаждение было в этом низком, пробирающем до костей, стоне, что Сэма прошибло, как ударом тока. Он слышал теперь, что делает Дин, каждое движение, быстрый ритм – неужели он столько держался и не трогал себя до этого момента? Наверное, да, и все его помыслы были направлены только на… и тут все связные мысли вымело у Сэма из головы, потому что его накрыло в тот самый момент, когда Дин задрожал и вскрикнул:  
\- Бо-оже! Детка, хочу быть с тобой, быть в тебе, чувствовать, как ты кончаешь, хочу тебя, люблю тебя, малыш, я люблю тебя, БОЖЕ!  
  
Сэм выгибался в оргазме молча, стиснув зубы до боли, до хруста. Волна жидкого огня зародилась где-то у основания шеи, прокатилась по плечам, груди, спине и только потом горячей тяжестью стекла вниз, мучительно-сладкими толчками вырываясь наружу.  
Господи, господи, да что же это с ним такое? Сэм никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного – настолько ярким, совершенным и _правильным_ казался этот оргазм.  
И это пугало его до чертиков.

 

 

 

  
Он думал, что после такого шоу Дин сразу вырубится – ничего подобного. Тот висел на телефоне еще минут десять или пятнадцать – хотя Сэму показалось, что не меньше нескольких часов. Как будто мало того, что Сэм чувствовал себя последним извращенцем, подслушав, пусть и вынужденно, самый настоящий секс по телефону. Быть свидетелем вот такого интимного разговора «только для двоих», когда оба любовника насытились, разнежились и не особо следят за тем, что и как говорят  - оказалось во сто крат хуже. Сэм ёжился и страстно мечтал оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Но ничего не длится вечно, даже беседа двух влюбленных. С великим облегчением Сэм услышал тихое:  
\- Детка?... Детка?... Пен?... Пенни, ты спишь?.. Спокойной ночи, малыш, - и легкий щелчок закрываемой крышки телефона.  
  
Уффф… Сэм тут же подобрался – он и сам чуть было не заснул. И очень вовремя. Страшно представить, что было бы, если б он задремал! Дин откинулся на спинку и вслепую зашарил рукой по полу. С оборвавшимся сердцем Сэм сообразил, что тот ищет брошенное полотенце, а если не найдет, то, естественно, повернется посмотреть, куда это оно запропастилось. Выбор был небогатый, поэтому Сэм тихонько подсунул Дину под руку пропитанный слюной и потомкусок ткани и вознес молитву, чтобы парень не заметил, в каком тот состоянии – хотя не заметить было сложно. Приготовившись к самому худшему, Сэм сжался в комок, но… случилось чудо. То ли из-за того, что полотенце и до того сухим не было, то ли просто из-за усталости, но Дин ничего не заподозрил. Или же жестокие и капризные высшие силы, что так любили играть с его жизнью,  решили, что на сегодня с Сэма достаточно унижений.  
  
Как бы там ни было, похоже, у него-таки будет сегодня передышка. Дин вытерся, бросил ставшую окончательно непригодной к употреблению тряпку обратно за диван, выключил свет и  - наконец-то! – улегся. А Сэм глядел на некогда пушистый комок на полу и его одолевали противоречивые чувства. Почему-то тот факт, что Дин только что вытерся тем же самым полотенцем,  что и он, наполнял душу смесью стыда и совершенно непотребного удовлетворения.  
     
Через несколько минут дыхание Дина стало глубоким и ровным, потом перешло в легкое похрапывание, и только тогда Сэм счел, что покинуть убежище будет уже вполне безопасно… хотя при его жизни «безопасность» - понятие весьма относительное. Поднявшись на ноги с бешено колотящимся сердцем, он застегнул джинсы и на цыпочках прокрался к выходу. Ужасно хотелось сорваться на бег, но Сэм не осмеливался. И лишь закрыв за собой дверь комнаты на втором этаже, он до конца прочувствовал – пронесло! Сердце до сих пор выпрыгивало из груди, и не только из-за пережитого страха быть пойманным с поличным.  
  
Свернувшись на кровати, Сэм невидяще пялился в темноту. Голова гудела, кожу на всем теле покалывало. Что это такое сейчас было? Перед глазами бесконечной вереницей проносились образы, порождавшие еще более откровенные фантазии, а в груди горячо и вязко бурлило неведомое ранее чувство, которое Сэм затруднялся назвать. Жажда? Тоска? Похоть? Все вместе? И с каких пор? Конечно, Сэм не слепой, и видел, как много места в умах людей занимает стремление заняться друг с другом сексом, доходя зачастую до одержимости. Но сам он всегда оставался в стороне от этого праздника плоти, озадаченно наблюдая и пытаясь понять. Привлекательного он в этом ничего не находил – те несколько раз, что числились в его коротком списке, были мотивированы скорее любопытством исследователя, чем действительным желанием, и в результате он так и не понял, с чего же вокруг этого… _процесса_ … поднято столько шума. Потребности его собственного тела были, скорее, источником раздражения и неудобства, нежели удовольствия.  
  
Но Дин Винчестер творил с ним нечто такое, о чем Сэм и помыслить раньше не мог. Дин был воплощенной чувственностью, что сквозила в каждом жесте, в каждом слове, взгляде и простой улыбке; он казался Сэму хранителем некоего тайного знания, и к этому знанию ему сегодня позволили прикоснуться. Дин был искушением и соблазном, знал это и наслаждался этим. Но при этом умудрялся вести себя с такой детской непосредственностью, что становилось ясно - ему даже в голову не приходит, что может быть иначе.  Дин был всем тем, чем Сэм никогда не был. Это тревожило и пугало молодого охотника, но вместе с тем влекло неодолимо. Так дикий зверь ходит кругами вокруг костра, страшась подойти к огню, но и уйти не в силах. Дикий зверь… Это не совсем метафора, горько подумал Сэм. Чудовище спало в нем все эти годы, никем не потревоженное, но оно проснулось в ту ночь, когда ему впервые привиделся зеленоглазый парень, и с тех пор давало о себе знать, беспокойно ворочаясь и взрыкивая. А сегодня, учуяв запах Дина, чуть не вырвалось наружу, обезумев от голода и желания.  
  
Резко сев, Сэм отчаянно затряс головой, словно мог таким образом избавиться от всех непрошенных мыслей и чувств. Если бы можно было вскрыть себе череп и промыть мозги в чистой проточной воде, вычистить из них всю эту дрянь! Он должен уберечь Дина от демона, но в данную минуту ему казалось, что единственный монстр, от которого его следует защищать – это он, Сэм.

 

  
\- Дин, хватит уже, ты там что, целый день сидеть собираешься? – забарабанил в дверь ванной отец. – Ты не один в доме живешь, а кое-кому тут на работу пора!  
  
Дин бросил взгляд на часы и сжал губы.  
\- Но не в семь же утра, - буркнул он. – Это даже для тебя рекорд, пап.  
Вздохнув, он положил фен и посмотрел в зеркало. В ярком утреннем свете синяки на лице и разбитая губа виднелись с обличающей четкостью. И даже замазать не получится, у его родителя глаз, как у орла.Обернув вокруг талии полотенце, он прижал ухо к двери. Вроде бы, снаружи никого. Это хорошо. Нарваться на отца, сверкая синяками на физиономии, уже достаточно плохо, а если при этом еще и без одежды, в одной практически набедренной повязке – совсем печально.

  
Дойдя до своей комнаты, он постучался… в собственную дверь, как вам это нравится?!  
\- Эй, Сэм, - позвал он. – Можно войти? Мне мои шмотки нужны.  
  
Дверь распахнулась моментально, словно Сэм стоял за ней и ждал. Может, и стоял – вон, уже одетый и с рюкзаком на плече... волосы после душа влажные. И во сколько, спрашивается, он встал, чтобы все успеть?!  
  
Сэм опешил не меньше Дина. Он обалдело уставился на его голый торс, но тут же спохватился и отвел взгляд.  
\- Да, конечно, комната в твоем распоряжении, - пробормотал он, шагнув через порог и в сторону.  
  
Конечно же, Дин заметил, что парень избегает смотреть ему в глаза и, кажется, даже малость покраснел. Ну и ну, усмехнулся он, закрывая дверь и бросая полотенце на кровать. У мальчишки-то в голове тараканы бегают.  
  
Зато в зачет Сэму пошло то, что комнату он оставил в том виде, в каком держал ее сам хозяин, не передвинув ни единой, даже самой мелкой, вещицы. Постель была аккуратно застелена, и ничего не говорило о том, что здесь провел ночь другой человек. Разве что слабый, незнакомый запах все еще витал в воздухе – мыло, машинное масло и какие-то травы. Не успел Дин открыть шкаф, как в дверь негромко постучали, и Сэм за ней нарочито громко откашлялся. Дин покосился на полотенце, и его губы тронула озорная улыбка. Что, если… Не, лучше не надо. Будем белыми и пушистыми. Снова обернув бедра махровой тканью, он распахнул дверь.  
  
\- Забыл чего, Сэмми?  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
Ах, да, точно. Он же этого не любит. Упс…  
  
Но парень просто протянул Дину небольшую баночку.  
\- Вот, возьми, пригодится… это от синяков, хорошо помогает, - сказал он.  
  
Брови у Дина поползли вверх.  
\- Да? Ну… гм… спасибо, - он взял жестянку и осмотрел ее со всех сторон. – А что это?  
  
\- Это я сам делал… из трав… мазь, - Сэм все так же отводил взгляд и алел утренней зарей, но говорил твердо. – Проверено, сразу станет легче.  
  
Дернув плечом, словно досадуя на что-то, он повернулся и быстро зашагал вниз по лестнице. Дин открыл банку, осторожно принюхался и отдернул голову. Запах не был неприятным, просто неожиданно резким, от него моментально защипало в глазах. Намазав на пробу один из синяков, он сразу почувствовал – действительно, что-то эта штука делает. Теплое приятное покалывание.  
\- Хмм, - одобрительно промычал Дин.  
Что ж, пожалуй, надо признать, что Сэм вполне нормальный парень, несмотря на этих своих тараканов. У кого их нет, в конце-то концов? А он вот – заботится, надо же…  
  
Быстро одевшись, Дин побродил по комнате, словно заново знакомясь с ней. Он выдвигал ящики, перебирал вещи, припоминая, что и где лежит, зачем-то пролистал несколько книжек. Подхватив одну из своих гитар, наиграл простенькую мелодию, просто чтобы вспомнить, как звучит этот, его первый, инструмент.  
  
Нет, он вовсе не оттягивал момент разговора с отцом – какой смысл откладывать неизбежное? Ну, протянет он время сейчас, отец уйдет на работу – и что? Допустим, он даже сможет не попасться ему на глаза этим вечером, это будет как раз несложно - сегодня у папы традиционная игра в покер у друзей - стало быть, он придет с работы, перекусит и уйдет допоздна. И завтра утром снова не спускаться к завтраку… Нет уж! Это все равно, что пилить палец тупым ножом вместо того, чтобы взять и оттяпать одним махом. Сколько раз умирает трус – сотню, тысячу? Нет, это не по нему.  
  
Хотя ну вот что отец намеревался сказать ему такого, чего бы уже не говорил в тот раз, когда Дин бросил юридический колледж? Или факультет менеджмента?  Какие такие мудрые перлы может он изыскать, чтобы сделать еще более очевидной несостоятельность Дина как сына?  
  
А вдруг как раз _говорить_ он и не собирается, не видя в этом больше никакого смысла? Сколько было нотаций, сколько криков и ругани – и что? Может, Дин до такой степени исчерпал его терпение, что у отца просто-напросто опустились руки… Он тяжело вздохнул и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Перед смертью, говорят, не надышишься…  
  
\- Дин! – донесся снизу голос матери. – Милый, завтрак готов!  
  
Он невольно улыбнулся. А что, завтрак, приготовленный его мамой, кому хочешь настроение поднимет! Ну а то, что по дороге в гостиную у него живот подводило и ноги слегка дрожали – так это все от голода.  
  
Отец уже сидел за столом, он коротко поздоровался и снова углубился в утреннюю газету. Мама гремела чем-то на кухне. Дин налил себе кофе и сел напротив Сэма, на ходу подмигнув их загадочному гостю. Тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ, и… да что за фигня? Опять покраснел. Чего это с парнем такое?  
  
\- Тебе как обычно, милый? – спросила из кухни мама.  
  
\- Да, мам, спасибо.  
  
\- Как спал?  
  
\- Как бревно.  
  
\- Вчерашние вещи в стирку не забыл положить?  
  
\- Не забыл.  
  
\- Ты был весь промокший. Долго пешком откуда-то шел?  
  
\- Нет, недолго.  
  
\- А как добрался от вокзала?  
  
Дин замялся, прекрасно зная, что ответ ей не понравится.  
\- Ну… меня подвезли, - попытался он сформулировать как можно безобидней, но мама, конечно, на это не купилась.  
  
\- Что, на попутках ехал? Ты ведь знаешь, как я этого не люблю!  
  
\- Мам, да не переживай ты. Я могу за себя постоять.  
  
Отец не удержался и саркастически хмыкнул, и Дин, если честно, не мог его за это винить. Заявление звучало не слишком убедительно, ведь прямо напротив сидело смущенно розовеющее подтверждение прямо противоположного.  
  
\- Ну, в том случае, когда против меня выходит не гибрид Снежного человека и Грязного Гарри[1], - поправился он.  
  
\- Дин, не груби! – укоризненно воскликнула мама.  
  
\- Да я шучу просто, - поспешно пояснил он. – Сэм понял. Ты же понял, да, Сэм?  
  
Тот поднял глаза от своей тарелки и скупо улыбнулся.  
  
Таааак… Определенно - не понял. То есть на сегодняшний день мы имеем: гибрид Снежного человека и Грязного Гарри, совершенно лишенный чувства юмора. Дин с любопытством оглядел парня. При свете дня и _сидя_ на стуле, он уже не выглядел так устрашающе, как ночью. Просто стрижка армейским ежиком в сочетании с ростом под потолок и косой саженью в плечах создавала впечатление агрессивного и подозрительного типа, но это только на первый взгляд. Если присмотреться – а Дин как раз этим и занимался – то внимание привлекало уже другое. Черты лица у Сэма были тонкими,  а кожа – нежной, почти как у девчонки. Большие миндалевидные глаза, сейчас полускрытые за опущенными длинными ресницами – необычайного цвета, Дин ни у кого такого не видел: карие, с золотисто-зелеными искрами в глубине, а иногда в них вдруг начинала переливаться небесная голубизна. Губы… твердо очерчены, красивый изгиб, словно охотничий лук… да, губы ему, определенно, очень подходили. А еще у него была маленькая родинка на щеке, у самого носа… и ямочки… вернее, только намек на то, что там _будут_ ямочки, если Сэм улыбнется от души. Красивый парень. Особенно сейчас, когда сидит, расслабившись, сияя глазами – он похож на забредшего к ним в гости ангела. Надо же…  
  
А ведь он куда моложе, чем поначалу показалось Дину. Сложно сказать, сколько именно ему лет… могло быть и семнадцать, но, судя по отнюдь не угловато-подростковой фигуре, Сэм все же постарше. Скорее всего, двадцать – двадцать один… но не больше.  
  
\- Сэм, а рост у тебя какой? – внезапно спросил он.  
  
\- Шесть футов четыре дюйма, - ничуть не удивившись, отрапортовал тот.  
  
\- Ого, - впечатленно вскинул брови Дин. – На три дюйма больше, чем у меня, - заметил он и, конечно, не удержался от зубоскальства (а кто бы на его месте удержался?):  
\- Если говорить о _росте_ , конечно.  
  
Сэм снова оторвал взгляд от еды и уставился на Дина, его губы слегка дрогнули, в приподнявшихся уголках прятался намек на улыбку. Это было завораживающее зрелище: как парень ни старался, но улыбка все равно победила, и – да, вот и они, ямочки на щеках! Ну во-от, другое дело. Чувство юмора все же в наличии. Но, тем не менее… было в этой улыбке что-то странное, неуловимое. Словно Сэм увидел в шутке Дина нечто свое, сокровенное, и делиться этим с остальным миром не собирался.  
  
Из кухни вышла мама с двумя тарелками в руках, поставив одну перед Дином, а другую – на середину стола. Мысли тут же переключились в качественно иное русло. Бекон! И булочки! Объедение! Мама с мягкой улыбкой посмотрела на него… и вздрогнула.  
  
\- Господи, милый! Что у тебя с лицом?!  
  
Блин. Началось.  
\- Да ерунда, мам, - махнул рукой Дин, а заметив, как она с подозрением взглянула на Сэма, поспешно добавил: - Старая история.  
  
Не хватало еще напраслину на мальчишку возводить.  
  
\- Дай посмотрю, - вмешался отец и не слишком нежно взял Дина за подбородок, повернув лицом к себе. Хмуро изучив синяки, он заключил: - Не такая уж и старая. Подрался? В колледже?  
  
\- Не похоже на тебя, сынок! – подлила масла в огонь мама.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, из-за этого тебя и вышибли.  
  
Черт. У Дина упало сердце, а в животе образовался свинцовый ком. Недобрая тишина прокралась в комнату, скаля зубы и щетиня загривок, как оголодавший хищник.  
  
\- Джон! – шикнула мама и указала глазами на Сэма.  
  
Бедный парень съежился и уткнулся в тарелку, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее, и Дин от всей души посочувствовал ему - пожалуй, еще больше, чем самому себе.  
  
Отец тоже посмотрел на него.  
\- Доедай завтрак, Сэм, – сказал он так спокойно и тихо, что Дин моментально растерял даже остатки аппетита.  
  
Сидящая рядом мама тоже едва прикоснулась к собственному завтраку.  
  
Сэм же, напротив, словно команду получил - торопливо смел все, что было на тарелке, и одним глотком допил кофе. Он вскочил из-за стола, поблагодарил и с видимой охотой двинулся к дверям. Наверное, радовался про себя, что еще чуть-чуть, и он окажется за пределами зоны поражения мины замедленного действия по имени Джон Винчестер. Ха, не тут-то было.  
  
\- Сэм, погоди, - остановил его отец. – Я сегодня задержусь, - на взгляд Дина, ничего хорошего это не предвещало. – Сделай одолжение, отгони мою машину в мастерскую?  
  
И Дин, в смятении и замешательстве, оторопело смотрел, как отец тянется к карману, достает ключи от своей драгоценной Импалы и отдает их СОВЕРШЕННО ПОСТОРОННЕМУ ТИПУ!  
  
Дин стиснул зубы, сжал под столом кулаки и все душевные силы пустил на то, чтобы не утратить контроль над собой.  Будь он проклят, если позволит себе сорваться на глазах у этого урода - ошибка, блин, природы шести футов и четырех дюймов ростом.Ни хрена! Он метнул на Сэма горящий бессильной яростью взгляд – по одному виду того было ясно, что он читает Дина, как открытую книгу. Открытую на главе «Унижение». Тогда Дин с упреком покосился на отца, но тот и вовсе на него не смотрел. Ясно. Это - наказание. Дин, конечно, знал, что сухим из воды не выйдет – просто не ожидал, что первый удар будет таким жестоким.  
  
Но Сэм ключи не взял. Он подхватил с пола рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и сказал:  
\- Спасибо конечно, Джон, но машина мне не нужна. Я же говорил, что люблю ходить пешком. Привык как-то.  
  
Отец сверкнул глазами и со звоном шмякнул ключи на стол перед Сэмом, прихлопнув их для верности ладонью.  
\- Черт возьми, Сэм, я сказал – бери машину! – рявкнул он. – Давай, шевелись, одна нога здесь, другая там! Почему у тебя вечно все поперек?!  
  
Сэм весь подобрался, на скулах заиграли желваки, тонкие ноздри раздулись и затрепетали, а глаза потемнели и полыхнули огнем. ОГО! Дин обмер, не зная, то ли ему пугаться за парня, то ли восхищаться им – он ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь рискнул _так_ смотреть на Джона Винчестера. Никто из ныне здравствующих, по крайней мере. При всем этом, Дин еле усидел на месте: что-то внутри - в душе или сердце, кто знает? - билось, звало и тянуло его немедленно вскочить на ноги и кинуться между этими двумя, чтобы… Чтобы – что? Защитить мелкого балбеса? Предотвратить надвигающуюся бурю? Да уж, попробуй встать между двумя разогнавшимися локомотивами и не дать им столкнуться… Дин усидел – но натянутой струной подался вперед, мысленно умоляя Сэма: взгляни на меня, пойми, услышь! Спусти на тормозах, Сэм! Спусти все на тормозах! Да что же это… почему никто не сказал парню, что спорить с отцом, когда он в таком состоянии – это смерти подобно!  
  
Кровь шумела в ушах, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и в этот момент Сэм словно все-таки услышал Дина – бросил на него короткий взгляд. Дин едва заметно покачал головой и умоляюще сдвинул брови – не перечь! – и Сэм понял безмолвное послание.  Огонь в его прищуренных глазах малость притух, и Дин снова смог дышать. Хорошо. Теперь возьми ключи и уходи, а я уж тут сам дальше разберусь. Уффф, кошмар какой-то, а не утро.  
  
Поколебавшись еще мгновение, Сэм протянул руку к ключам. Плотно сжав губы и набычившись, он сгреб их в кулак и вышел, не сказав ни слова. Но уже на пороге он обернулся и с непонятным выражением посмотрел на Дина. В шальном луче солнца ли было дело, или в чем-то еще, но сейчас глаза этого удивительного парня словно отражали синеву утреннего неба над головой. И вот странность – почему-то это казалось Дину знакомым… или о чем-то напоминало… нечто неуловимое и зыбкое, не ухватить, но он вдруг почувствовал себя немного спокойнее.  
  
В наступившей тишине отец налил себе еще кофе, а Дин сидел и пытался разобраться в хитросплетении собственных эмоций. Умом он понимал, что такое двойственное отношение к Сэму вызвано в большой степени тем, что отец использовал ни в чем не повинного парня как плетку, которой хлестнул Дина. Да, больно и горько, но не винить же в этом плетку. И все же он чувствовал себя, как ребенок, которого обделили игрушкой и отдали ее кому-то другому. Отец молчал и ждал, когда же Дин начнет с ним взрослый разговор об обязанностях и обязательствах, а тот, снедаемый обидой и досадой, думал лишь об одном.  
  
\- Пап, а ты давно знаешь Сэма? – спросил он, стараясь чтобы это прозвучало спокойно и как бы между прочим.  
  
\- Он около месяца с нами работает, - так же небрежно ответил тот.  
  
\- То есть, совсем недавно, - Дин набрал в грудь воздуха и продолжил: - Значит, ты только что вручил Импалу человеку, которого даже не знаешь толком. Получается, ему ты доверяешь больше, чем собственному сыну?  
На этом голос изменил ему, дав жалкого петуха – возможно потому, что Дин вовсе не собирался озвучивать последний вопрос, тот вырвался помимо воли.  
  
Отец отхлебнул кофе и обратил на Дина невозмутимый взгляд, от которого тот сразу же сник.  
\- Я расскажу тебе, что я знаю о Сэме, - ровно сказал он. – Он в городе уже месяц, но только вчера вечером я случайно узнал, что жить ему негде, и все это время он ночевал на берегу озера. Насколько могу судить, из одежды у него есть три рубашки и двое джинсов, но каждое утро он неизменно является на работу в чистом и аккуратном виде. Он вкалывает целый день, не отлынивает и не сачкует и старается делать все в лучшем виде, насколько позволяют знания и умения. Бывало так, что ему нечего было есть, но он никогда ничего не просил. Все, что у него есть своего, умещается в тот рюкзак, что ты видел, и хоть вещи его далеко не новы, видно, что относится он к ним очень бережно. Вот поэтому я, не задумываясь, доверяю ему то, что для меня ценно, Дин. Я знаю, что если Сэму вручить что-то, он позаботится об этом наилучшим образом. Ты же, сын, ни разу не брал на себя никакой ответственности, даже небольшой. Я двадцать шесть лет ждал, когда в тебе проснется понимание, что в этой жизни у тебя есть и обязанности. И все еще жду.  
  
Дин медленно водил пальцем по рисунку на скатерти, не отрывая взгляда от стола.  
  
\- Нужно ли мне продолжать, Дин?  
  
\- Нет, пап, - с трудом сглотнув, хрипло ответил он. – Ты все объяснил предельно ясно.  
  
Откинувшись на стуле, отец сделал большой глоток кофе.  
\- Теперь расскажи мне про эту драку, - велел он, ставя чашку на место.  
  
\- Я ее не начинал. Просто друга прикрывал, - запальчиво ответил Дин. – Ты ведь сам учил меня, что за друзей нужно стоять горой, верно? Ты бы сделал то же самое!  
  
\- Угу… А о каком друге мы говорим? О Джимми Марстерсе?  
  
Весь запал Дина тут же испарился. Он промолчал.  
  
\- Ясно. Тебе стоит быть более осмотрительным в выборе друзей. Что этот парень одна сплошная головная боль, я сказал тебе, как только в первый раз его увидел.  
  
Да, все это Дин знал. Джим по натуре был бунтарем, заносчивым и гоношистым. И влияние его на приятелей было худшим из всех возможных, но Дина все равно неудержимо тянуло к нему. С Джимом было весело, задорно, его разгильдяйство было заразительно, зато кураж от проделок давал в голову круче, чем любая выпивка. Поэтому Дин предпринял последнюю попытку оправдаться:  
  
\- Пап, допусти хотя бы раз, что не всякая проблема начинается с меня и кончается мной, - сказал он, потирая шею там, где ее неприятно щекотали влажные завитки волос.  
  
Отец подался вперед, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Он не был зол – просто очень серьезен.  
\- Дин, а с кого еще мне спрашивать, если не с тебя? Пойми же, сын, в этой жизни единственное, что находится под твоим безусловным контролем – это решения, которые ты принимаешь. Если ты не возьмешь на себя ответственность за то, что ты делаешь, за свой выбор, то станешь просто игрушкой судьбы, подстилкой фортуны.  
  
Он печально вздохнул, и грусть в глазах отца была для Дина хуже пощечины. Лучше бы он злился и кричал.  
  
\- Ты не пойми меня неправильно, Дин. Я горжусь тобой, на самом деле, горжусь – есть чем, поверь. В тебе много отличных качеств, а верность и храбрость не на последнем месте среди них. Но я твой отец и не могу не тревожиться на тебя. Такое впечатление, что ты просто плывешь по течению, без цели, без направления... ни о чем не заботясь, никем не дорожа.  
  
\- Папа, вовсе нет! - вскинулся Дин. – Мне дорог ты, дорога мама… и Пенни, - добавил он по размышлении.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, - отец улыбнулся, вздохнул икивнул. – Люди для тебя всегда на первом месте. Другие люди, не ты.  
  
\- Разве это плохо?  
  
\- Нет. Совсем нет, - он качнул головой и ласково взъерошил Дину волосы. У того ком встал в горле и защипало в глазах. – Просто и о себе ты тоже должен помнить. Чего хочешь ты сам, Дин?  
  
Тот заерзал, вновь опуская взгляд.Была одна вещь… Но именно в ней его отец не видел никакой практической ценности.  
\- Ну… ты знаешь – музыка… - при виде того, как отец _пытается_ быть заинтересованным, у него снова сдавило горло. – Группа становится популярной, пап. Нас приглашают. Понимаешь? Людям нравится наша музыка – _моя_ музыка…  
  
\- И ты хочешь продолжать заниматься этим после колледжа? А остальные ребята? Они тоже серьезно настроены или просто развлекаются, пока идет учеба?  
  
\- Я учусь на звукооператора, пап, - напомнил Дин.  
  
\- Это ответ на мой вопрос? Насчет того, что ты хочешь?  
  
Дин замялся.  
  
\- Как-то ты не шибко уверен.  
  
\- Пап, ну что тебе от меня нужно? – не выдержал он. – Это работа, за которую платят деньги, и в ней я весьма неплохо разбираюсь. Чего еще ты хочешь услышать?  
  
\- Да при чем тут то, чего хочу я? Не о том речь! – отец тоже повысил голос.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Оба умолкли. Спустя минуту Дин сделал последнюю попытку разрубить этот Гордиев узел.  
  
\- Пап, прости за эту драку и отстранение от занятий. Глупо вышло, но это ни на что не повлияет. К экзаменам меня допустят, и я их сдам. Оценки-то у меня хорошие…  
  
\- Они и на юридическом у тебя были хорошие. И на менеджменте – поначалу. А потом ты все бросаешь…  
  
\- Не в этот раз, обещаю. Пап, я _обещаю_ – на этот раз я закончу.  
  
На это отец ничего не ответил. Он допил остатки кофе и взглянул на часы. Дин вздохнул с облегчением. Гроза миновала.  
  
\- Пора на работу. Что будешь делать сегодня?  
  
\- Ну… - честно говоря, дальше этого разговора с отцом он еще не загадывал.  
  
\- Если собираешься целый день болтаться дома, то хоть матери помоги по хозяйству.  
  
\- Ладно, - без энтузиазма согласился Дин.  
  
Встав, отец второй раз за утро приподнял подбородок Дина и осмотрел его лицо.  
\- Надеюсь, ты того парня приложил как следует, - усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Ну, думаю, что он изрядно ободрал об меня свои костяшки, - на автомате пошутил Дин и тут же пожалел.  
Ну, вот кто его вечно за язык тянет? Почему было не сказать что-нибудь такое, что сделало бы его  хотя бы наполовину похожим на человека, которого хотел видеть в нем отец?  
  
На прощание отец от души хлопнул его по плечу, и на этой ноте они расстались. Дин побрел на кухню. Мама уже вытирала посуду, так что он отобрал у нее полотенце и взялся за дело.  
  
\- Бедный малыш, - она привлекла его к себе и поцеловала в лоб – для этого ему пришлось изрядно наклониться. – Он очень тебя любит, ты же знаешь.  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
\- И гордится тобой.  
  
Он улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Чем тут гордиться-то?  
  
\- Аманда, я ухожу, - заглянул в кухню отец. -  Домой что-нибудь надо купить?  
  
\- Ишь ты, шустрый, - она живо вытолкала мужа в холл. – Не так быстро, у меня к тебе разговор будет…  
  
Дин про себя поморщился. Судя по маминому тону, этим утром не у него одного будет неприятная беседа.  
  
Закончив с посудой, он перебрался в гостиную, взял гитару и принялся бездумно наигрывать. Ничего конкретного, просто случайные аккорды, перебор струн - это всегда помогало ему обрести душевное равновесие. Все получилось само собой – пустое бренчание превратилось в мелодию, которую он, даже не заметив поначалу, принялся напевать. Слова пришли чуть позже.  
  
\- Гость…  
  
 _Гость? Откуда? Ниоткуда. Странник…  
_  
\- Странник из ниоткуда… - Дин вскочил и с гитарой под мышкой кинулся к своему рюкзаку, выхватил оттуда лэптоп. Лучше записать, пока не забылось.  
  
Ниоткуда... _Чудо_? Нет, слишком пафосно… _Причуда_? _Лабуда_?  Он включил комп. _Зануда_? Куда-то его не туда занесло…  
  
\- Ворвался ураганом… Ворвался в жизнь ураганом… - на слова легли еще несколько аккордов.  
  
 _Саваном…_ _Ятаганом?_ _Поганом…_  
  
Загрузившись, ноут тренькнул. Дин открыл файл и принялся впечатывать строфы.  
  
«Странник из ниоткуда  
Ворвался в жизнь ураганом»  
  
 _Чурбаном… диваном… рваном?_  
  
 _Незваном… Гость… Незваный! Да!  
_  
Он набил еще несколько строк. Определенно, получается что-то интересное. Нечто такое… мистически-эпическое. Добро-зло. Свет-тьма. Тьма… Мрак… Точно! Дин опять застучал по клавиатуре. Подхватив гитару, он попробовал подобрать аккорды в этом ключе, напевая получившиеся четверостишия сначала мягким тенором, но под конец перешел на свою лучшую имитацию Роберта Планта[2].  
  
 _Странник из ниоткуда_  
 _Ворвался в жизнь ураганом._  
 _Кто ты на самом деле,_  
 _Гость ночной и незваный?_  
  
 _Кто же ты – ангел света_

_Или в одеждах мрака?_  
 _С миром пришел ко мне ты_  
 _Иль обратить все прахом?_  
 **  
**

 

[1]«Грязный Гарри» (DirtyHarry) — полицейский фильм с Клинтом Иствудом в главной роли, выпущенный на экраны США в 1971 году.  
Человек, называющий себя «Скорпион», из азарта убивает незнакомую ему девушку и требует у мэра Сан-Франциско выкуп, грозя в противном случае продолжить охоту на «католических священников и ниггеров». Найти маньяка поручается инспектору Каллахану по прозвищу «Грязный Гарри», который известен своими эффективными методами работы. Проблема в том, что эти методы балансируют на грани закона.

[2]Роберт Энтони Плант (RobertAnthonyPlant) — британский рок-вокалист, известный прежде всего участием в LedZeppelin. Там впервые проявился талант Планта как автора песен, его вершиной считается LedZeppelinIV и «StairwayToHeaven» — композиция с загадочным текстом, насыщенным мистическими и экзистенциальными намеками и образами. (Многие, впрочем, считают лучшими два других его текста: «Kashmir» и «AchillesLastStand»). Вопреки сложившемуся в начале 1970-х годов мнению, что за всё мистическое в творчестве LedZeppelin «отвечает» Джимми Пэйдж (которому приписывалось и увлечение чёрной магией), в действительности всё это — поэтические импровизации вокалиста группы Планта. В текстах «NoQuarter» и «ImmigrantSong» он отдал дань своему увлечению скандинавским фольклором. К мистицизму в более широком смысле имеет отношение «TheRainSong» (где упоминаются языческие ритуалы).  
После распада группы Плант начал успешную сольную карьеру, которая продолжается по сей день.


	3. Огонь

Сэм вдавил последний прозрачный кристалл в мягкую землю перед порогом дома. Он сделал все, что мог, помнил и умел, чтобы защитить эту семью от надвигающейся беды, и все равно не находил себе места от тревоги. Его мать была охотником бог знает в каком поколении, она знала все это не хуже, чем Сэм сейчас, и постоять за себя могла перед любой нечистью – и  все же погибла точно так же, как Аманда в его видении: в языках пламени, пригвожденная к потолку.  
  
Мысли о маме крутились у него в голове весь сегодняшний день – длинный и неловкий. В мастерской ему впервые было неуютно. Джон явился ближе к полудню и старался вести себя с Сэмом приветливо, как обычно, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Сэм, напротив, держался весьма холодно, полагая, что Джон должен, как минимум, извиниться перед ним за то, что втянул в семейную разборку. Когда же ничего даже отдаленно похожего не произошло, он и вовсе насупился. Винчестер в ответ стал вести себя отстраненно и резко, отдавая короткие распоряжения сухим и сугубо деловым тоном. В целом, конечно, это мало способствовало продуктивности рабочего процесса, так что до самого обеда они друг друга старательно избегали. Но под вечер Джон изрядно удивил Сэма, ни с того ни с сего спросив, как звали его маму. Все еще обиженный, тот соврал - не задумываясь и не краснея – и только спустя пару часов засомневался, а мудро ли он поступил. Если Джон хоть сколько-нибудь серьезно общался с Кемпбеллами, то мог знать, что они – охотники. Не исключено даже, что в своей жизни он и сам сталкивался с той изнанкой бытия, о которой нормальные люди предпочли бы не знать вовсе. Если так, то разумнее всего в данной ситуации было бы предупредить Джона об опасности, грозящей его жене и сыну. Но Сэм облазил дом Винчестеров от подвала до крыши – буквально – и не нашел ни единого свидетельства того, что глава семьи знает о существовании сверхъестественных тварей и, соответственно, охотников на них. Обязательно что-то выдало бы это – символы, замаскированные под рисунок на стенах или потолках; обереги под видом безделушек; книги, которые не в каждой библиотеке найдешь; запасы соли, несоразмерные с потребностями обычной семьи… и оружие. То, как Джон отреагировал на пистолет в своем доме, заставляло Сэма сильно сомневаться, что старший Винчестер воспримет всерьез весть о демоне, наметившим своими жертвами Дина и Аманду. А уж от мысли, как прагматичный донельзя хозяин автомастерской отнесется к откровению, что у его работника нет-нет да бывают видения будущего, Сэма пробирал озноб. Большинство мирных обывателей посчитало бы его больным на голову психом… а большинство охотников – законной добычей.  
  
Переступая порог дома, Сэм с беспокойством гадал, какой прием окажет ему Винчестер-младший. Хвала небесам, обратно Джон отправил его не на Импале, а на пикапе, потому как очевидно, что черная красавица занимала в сердце Дина далеко не последнее место. И без того у парня уже накопилось достаточно оснований невзлюбить Сэма, добавлять к этому списку еще что-то совсем не хотелось. К тому же, этим утром Сэм видел, как настроение Дина кардинально менялось по крайней мере трижды, из чего сделал неутешительный вывод: он - эмоционально нестабильная личность. Правда, под конец случилось нечто странное… Дин внезапно и безотчетно встревожился - если не сказать больше - за Сэма, а потом… такое ощущение, что они друг у друга мысли читали… словно знакомы сто лет… каждый знает другого как облупленного… Сэм сражался плечом к плечу не просто с охотниками, а с членами своей семьи, бок о бок с которыми рос и воспитывался, и зачастую от того, насколько четко ты понимал напарника, насколько быстро улавливал малейшее его намерение, зависела сама жизнь. Но испытать то же самое с совершенно незнакомым человеком… нет, это невозможно. Он просто все это себе напридумывал.  
  
Едва войдя в дом, Сэм сразу услышал Дина – тот пел, и довольно громко. Он сидел в гостиной и бренчал на своей гитаре – той самой, что так подло подставила Сэма этой ночью. Инструмент был подключен к ноуту, поэтому вместо музыки слух Сэма терзало лишь металлическое дребезжание струн, а сам исполнитель был в наушниках, так что наверняка не слышал даже себя самого. Видимо поэтому он и пел так громко… и не совсем попадал в такт. Ошеломленный обрушившимися на него децибелами, Сэм не сразу разобрал слова. И хотя смысл песни он понимал с пятого на десятое, растерянно выхватывая то одно, то другое, но от последних прозвучавших строф его мороз продрал по коже:  
  
 _В глазах – стылый холод ночи,_  
 _И в них же – сияние дня._  
 _Что сделать со мной ты хочешь:_  
 _Спалить иль спасти от огня?_  
  
Пропев куплет, Дин поднял голову и только тут заметил, что у него появился слушатель. Он поперхнулся и смятенно вскинулся, словно его только что поймали за чем-то предосудительным.  
\- Вот блин! – вспыхнул он, сдергивая наушники и поспешно захлопнув крышку лэптопа. – И давно ты тут торчишь?!  
  
\- Только вошел, - ответил Сэм.  
  
Ну вот – что опять не так?!  
  
Дин пару мгновений пристально вглядывался в него, а потом… гм… Голодную акулу представили? Да? А _улыбающуюся_ голодную акулу, завидевшую косяк жирных тунцов? Во-от. Именно так и улыбнулся зеленоглазый поэт и композитор.    
\- Не-лов-ко… - нараспев произнес он.  
  
Сэм насупился. Он категорически не успевал за мыслью Дина – что, по его мнению, было тут «неловко»? - а потому перешел к делам более насущным, в которых он не чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег.  
\- Где можно положить? – спросил он, кивнув на рюкзак.  
  
\- А, это. Точно. Мама устроила тебя в кабинете.  
  
Следом за Дином Сэм поднялся по лестнице и вошел в комнату, где ему предстояло спать.  Окинув ее быстрым взглядом, он бросил сумку в угол. Дин стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и с сомнением переводил глаза с Сэма на раскладушку и обратно.  
  
\- А ты тут поместишься? – неуверенно поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Вполне, - слегка раздраженно заверил его охотник.  
  
Ничего личного, просто до чертиков надоело выслушивать от всех, какая он каланча.  
  
Впрочем, Дина он не убедил. Тот открыл было рот, снова закрыл и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Точно? Знаешь, если тебе удобней в моей комнате, то перебирайся туда, я вовсе не против.  
  
Сэм не без удивления уставился на парня. Чего это он вдруг? Приступ доброты? Дин и сам не намного ниже его, так что на раскладушке ему будет точно так же неудобно.  
  
\- Все нормально, - с нажимом повторил он. – По сравнению с иными местами, где мне приходилось спать, это несомненный сдвиг в сторону лучшего.  
  
Говоря это, Сэм методично вытаскивал из рюкзака чистую одежду на завтра и туалетные принадлежности. Он ждал, что на этом Дин развернется и уйдет, но тот, напротив, отлепился от косяка и подошел к Сэму… слишком близко, неловко, смущающе.  
  
\- Какие планы на вечер? – неожиданно спросил он.  
  
\- Планы?  
  
\- Ну да. Я вот собирался выбраться в город. Хочешь со мной?  Покажу, где тут тусуются классные парни и безотказные девчонки.  
  
Та-ак. Это все неспроста, в этом внезапном приливе дружелюбия явно прослеживается рука Аманды…  
  
\- Классные девчонки, безотказные парни? – по-своему истолковал молчание  собеседника Дин.  
  
М-да… И как только Дин Винчестер до своих лет умудрился дожить, с таким-то языком? Сэм предпочел вообще ничего не отвечать  – пусть думает, что хочет. Главное тут другое – если Дин намеревается  сегодня свалить из дома, то как прикажете охранять одновременно и его, и Аманду?   
  
\- Ты ведь только вернулся из колледжа, - попытался выправить ситуацию охотник. – Тебе не кажется, что первый вечер лучше провести в кругу семьи?  
  
\- Сегодня четверг: отец уйдет играть в покер, а мама – в свой книжный клуб. Так что все разбредутся, и никаких тебе семейных посиделок. Давай, Сэм, надевай что  поприличней. Буду тебя выгуливать.  
  
Выходя с этими словами из комнаты, Дин озорно шлепнул Сэма по мягкому месту так, что тот невольно айкнул.  
  
Нет, ну как его до сих пор еще никто не прибил, а?!  


 

  
Он играл с огнем.  
  
И знал это. Его близкие друзья давно привыкли ко всяким вольностям с его стороны - что в разговоре, что в поведении. Но с Сэмом-то они были едва знакомы, и тот явно не находил ничего забавного в действиях Дина. Терпеливо сносил – вот самое верное определение. Даже, пожалуй, излишне терпеливо. Ведь у парня, как и у каждого человека, есть предел прочности. Сегодняшним утром Дин видел, как его практически дожали до этого предела, и раз уж Сэм готов был при этом бесстрашно схлестнуться с Джоном Винчестером, то что он в таком случае сделает с Дином? Скорее всего, порвет на мелкие запчасти. Запросто. Сэм, он как огонь - может тихо и мирно гореть в камине, согревая всех теплом, а может реветь и бушевать, отнимая в своем неистовстве жизни. Нет, Дин не боялся Сэма и не испытывал нужды доказывать это - хоть ему, хоть себе. Просто огонь всегда его завораживал, манил – наверное, именно этой своей двойственной природой. Живительное тепло и мягкий свет, которые, если пересечь черту, становились чем-то прямо противоположным – жестоким  жаром, опаленными волосами, вздувшейся волдырями кожей. Болью. Смертью. И, наверное, как раз поэтому Дина так неодолимо притягивал этот немногословный парень, и он просто не мог удержаться: тряс и раскачивал прутья клетки, чтобы увидеть воочию – что же за зверь там укрылся? И надеялся, что когда решетка все-таки падет, тогда он, Дин, справится с тем, что вырвется  на свободу.  
  
Приняв душ и переодевшись, Дин чуть ли не вприпрыжку сбежал вниз, в холл, где и наткнулся на вернувшегося с работы отца.  
  
\- Дин, привет, мама дома? – спросил он.  
  
\- Нет, ушла уже, а для тебя оставила сэндвичи.  
  
\- А, ну ладно.  
  
На лестнице появился Сэм – тоже только после душа и в чистой рубашке. Следовательно, заключил младший Винчестер, приглашение принято. Дин до сих пор поражался про себя, что парень молча проглотил его откровенную бесцеремонность и не послал подальше. Наверное, мама была права –  он живет особняком, в чужом городе, и, конечно, ему одиноко.  
 _Очень и очень одиноко, раз уж безропотно снес все мои фортели._  
  
\- Пап, мы с Сэмом собираемся в город, перекусим чего-нибудь. Дашь ключи от пикапа?  
  
\- Они у Сэма.  
  
Дин повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Да, верно, - Сэм поспешно выудил звякнувшую связку из кармана и вручил ее Дину.  
  
\- Пока, пап, - уже на ходу махнул рукой он. – И не обирай там бедолаг до последней нитки, оставь им на этот раз хоть рубашки.  
  
\- Дин, подожди.  
  
Дин повернулся к отцу и… замер. Тот сунул руку в карман и достал ключи от Импалы. Он пару раз подбросил их на ладони, словно взвешивал, и перевел глаза с Дина на Сэма. Потом обратно, и взгляд его стал отрешенным, словно он вдруг глубоко задумался или же никак не мог что-то для себя решить. Странное, какое-то незнакомое выражение на его лице Дин при всем желании не мог распознать. Это длилось какие-то мгновения, а потом Джон словно очнулся и вспомнил, что сын ждет его, стоя на пороге.  
  
\- Дай-ка мне те, - сказал он, кивком указывая на ключи от пикапа.  
  
Без промедления получив от сына требуемое, он протянул ему ключи от Импалы.  
  
Дин неверяще глядел на качающуюся перед ним связку. Он осторожно поднял руку, все еще сомневаясь, что правильно расслышал и понял – но отец продолжал протягивать ему ключи, отдавая, доверяя – наконец-то! – свою драгоценную машину. Когда его слегка вздрагивающая ладонь коснулась прохладного металла, отец жестко предупредил:  
  
\- Чтоб ни царапины! – и разжал пальцы.  
  
\- Да, сэр! – заверил его Дин и добавил едва слышно, хрипло: - Спасибо, пап.  
  
Он поспешно развернулся, чтобы выскочить за дверь и избавить отца от одного из столь нелюбимых им «сопливых моментов». Но, как назло, оказалось, что все это время Сэм тенью стоял прямо у него за спиной, и потому, повернувшись, Дин закономерно чуть не врезался носом ему в подбородок. Ну, что за нафиг! Он прекрасно мог прожить и без лицезрения того, как изменилось лицо этого гигантора, когда тот заглянул Дину в глаза и увидел там все, что творилось у него на душе. Дин про себя яростно проклял то, что былоповинно в подступивших слезах, чем бы оно ни являлось – дисбалансом гормонов или Луной и Венерой, которым приспичило сойтись в созвездии Рыб именно в этот злосчастный момент. Ну что за паскудство! Он же не девчонка, черт возьми!  
  
На свежем воздухе стало полегче, но все равно, подходя к элегантной черной машине, Дин вздрагивал от волнения. Таким смятенным он последний раз себя чувствовал в девятом классе, на его первом свидании с Нэнси Вейнер. Он ласково провел по отполированной до блеска крыше и потянулся к ручке на дверце.  
\- Я буду с тобой нежен, Детка, - выдохнул Дин.  
Почему-то ему чудилось, что от Импалы повеяло насмешкой и недоверием. Но ведь она же позволила Сэму ехать на ней и даже довезла парня в целости и сохранности, так что можно надеяться, что и к Дину отнесется столь же терпимо. В конце концов он же член семьи, как никак… разве что… она затаила на него обиду за те кубики «Лего», которые он когда-то, в далеком детстве, запихнул в систему вентиляции – до сих пор слышно, как они там гремят, когда включается обогреватель... И еще на его счету числился засунутый в пепельницу игрушечный солдатик... но это Сэмми был виноват, а вовсе не Дин. Вот черт… Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз думал о Сэмми? Много. Разве что имя это в последнее время произнес несколько раз, да и то – случайно вырвалось…  
  
Он покосился на Сэма. Тот стоял и наблюдал за ним с удивлением пополам с иронией. Дин заметил одну вещь – когда Сэм хмурился, его брови не сходились на переносице, как у большинства людей, а приподнимались забавным «домиком». Получалось не сердито, а, скорее, мило… Тихонько откашлявшись, Дин открыл дверцу и скользнул за руль. Не хватало еще, чтобы Сэм решил, что он боится сесть в машину. А  что испарина выступила на лбу и спине – это потому, что вечер не по-осеннему теплый. Да, именно так.  
  
Ладно, возможно, он еще и малость переживает. С его, блин, везением – запросто будет вляпаться в какую-нибудь историю и поцарапать наконец-то доверенный ему бесценный автомобиль, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. Так что лучше принять некоторые меры предосторожности. Хоть Дин и полагал, что знает Импалу как свои пять пальцев, но все же счел нелишним как бы заново познакомиться с ней – с точки зрения водителя. Он закрыл глаза – пусть будут только прикосновения. Кончиками пальцев правой руки он провел по чуть шероховатому металлу рычага переключения передач – вверх, вниз, снова вверх – и только потом крепко сжал в ладони теплый пластик рукоятки. Левая рука меж тем ласково поглаживала руль…  
  
Прямо над ухом Сэм громко прочистил горло, и Дин открыл глаза.  
  
\- Вам… э-э-э… - он повел рукой, означивая жестом расстояние между Дином и приборной панелью Импалы, - …случайно не нужно уединиться?  
  
Дин вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся. Ну, наконец-то – юный жеребчик показывает норов!  
  
Он нежно провел рукой по панели и проворковал:  
\- Не слушай его, Детка. Ему нас не понять.  
  
С этими словами Дин достал ключи, неторопливо вставил один из них в замок зажигания, мягко повернул, и от пробежавшей искры двигатель завелся, заурчав довольной пумой.  И, честное слово, Дин готов был сделать то же самое! Какая мощь – и в его руках! Вырулив на дорогу, он тут же забыл все одолевавшие его дурные предчувствия и широко улыбнулся своему пассажиру.    
Все просто отлично. Так и должно быть, он это чувствовал всей душой. Они  созданы друг для друга.

 

  
Когда они приехали, в баре «У Джека» пока еще было тихо и спокойно. Дин прихватил со стола у входа парочку меню и усадил Сэма в своей любимой кабинке. Вэнди, бессменная официантка, заприметила их почти сразу же и подлетела к столику.  
  
\- Дин, привет! Как ты? Сколько лет, сколько зим! – сияя улыбкой, воскликнула она.  
  
\- Много, Вэнди, очень много, - весело согласился он. – Как дела, как жизнь вообще?  
  
Вэнди затараторила, со скоростью пулемета вывалив на него городские сплетни и новости вперемешку с  жалобами на свое семейство и двух, теперь уже бывших, бойфрендов, и только после этого поинтересовалась, как у Дина идет учеба в колледже. Тот вкратце рассказал о прошедшем семестре,  умолчав, правда, о том, что отстранен от занятий на весь последующий.  
  
\- А как там твоя девушка? – поинтересовалась под конец она, улыбаясь уже далеко не так искренне, как вначале.  
  
\- Просто отлично, Вэнди, - разрушил ее надежды Дин. – Ты знакома с Сэмом? Он недавно в городе. Папа и Стэн прочат его в третьи партнеры «Винчестер и Копс».  
  
Глаза Сэма тревожно распахнулись, он весь напрягся-сжался, словно Дин только что не симпатичной девушке его представил, а сунул холоднющий снежок за шиворот… или еще куда, где почувствительней. Но когда Вэнди повернулась к нему, парень все же умудрился выдавить короткую, натянутую улыбку.   
\- Привет, Сэм, - окинула она его любопытным и оценивающим взглядом.  
Тот в ответ лишь коротко кивнул.  
  
\- Он еще тот молчун, - вздохнул Дин.  
  
Вэнди снова улыбнулась Сэму, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма.  
\- Что вам принести, мальчики? – спросила она, вновь переключив внимание на младшего Винчестера. – Тебе как обычно, Дин?  
  
\- Да… а, нет. Нет. Мне только колу, я за рулем, - с затаенной гордостью пояснил он удивленно вскинувшей брови девушке.  
  
\- Хорошо. Сэм, а тебе?  
  
Тот откашлялся и заказал «Будвайзер». Вэнди удалилась, нарочито покачивая бедрами, и Дин был вовсе не прочь оценить соблазнительное зрелище – посмотреть было на что.  
  
\- Сэм, просто к сведению, чтобы там ни писали в этих душещипательных любовных романах, женщины вовсе не в восторге от загадочных _молчунов_ , - из лучших побуждений просветил парня Дин. – На самом деле они на раз западают на общительных парней с чувством юмора. Тебе ст **о** ит над этим поработать.   
  
Вместо ответа Сэм хмуро уставился на него, плотно сжав губы, все своим видом демонстрируя недовольство. Они и знакомы-то были всего ничего, но это выражение Дин уже столько раз видел, что даже успел мысленно окрестить: «сучистый вид». А что, очень подходит! Впрочем, не исключено, что Сэм вовсе не собирался отмалчиваться, просто его довольно бесцеремонно прервали: по плечу Дина восторженно замолотила чья-то лапища, а в ухо оглушительно гаркнули:  
  
\- Йо-о! Винч!  
  
Над Дином навис радостно сияющий рыжий парень, обнимающий за талию изящную блондинку. Пришлось Сэму знакомиться с Чадом и Ники, старыми друзьями Дина.  
  
\- А ты чего тут делаешь? – зарядил вопросом в лоб Чад, падая на стул рядом с Сэмом и подтягивая к себе под бок Ники. – Тебе же положено покрываться пылью веков в твоем очередном универе, остервенело грызя гранит науки… какой там на этот раз?  
  
\- Выперли на внеочередные каникулы за заслуги перед обществом.  
  
\- Ух ты, не слабо! А с мордой что? Пенни снова поймала тебя за примеркой ее белья?  
  
\- Уф, скучно с тобой, все-то ты про меня знаешь, даже мою тайную страсть к розовому шелку, - краем глаза Дин поймал неописуемое словами выражение, появившееся на лице Сэма, и поспешно добавил: - Это шутка, Сэм, просто шутка!  
  
А то мало ли что…  
  
Подошла Вэнди с их напитками и вытащила блокнот, приготовившись записывать заказы. Услышав, как Сэм попросил себе лишь порцию куриного салата, Дин малость озадачился. И как это парень умудрился вырасти до столь впечатляющих размеров, лопая кроличью еду? Но тут он дал себе мысленный подзатыльник – отец же сказал ему утром, что у Сэма напряг с финансами! Тот, по всей видимости, просто выбрал самое дешевое блюдо в меню. Взяв это на заметку, Дин заказал себе чизбургер с беконом, а большую порцию жареной картошки, лук  и хлебное ассорти – просто на стол, чтобы было, для всех.  
  
Сэм как-то странно улыбнулся, и Дин не преминул вскинуть бровь.  
  
\- Просто интересно, почему ты колу заказал, - ответил тот на безмолвный вопрос.  
  
\- Ты пьешь колу?! – вскричал Чад.  
  
\- Я за рулем, - повторил Дин и для большего эффекта выудил из кармана ключи от Импалы, крутанув их вокруг пальца.  
  
\- Не может быть, - ошеломленно выдохнул Чад. – Твой старик все-таки дал тебе это древнее корыто?  
  
\- Эй! – Дин негодующе наставил на него палец. – Ну-ка, прояви уважение! Или ноги твоей в ее салоне не будет.  
  
\- О, так мы на ней сегодня прокатимся?  
  
Дин категорично затряс головой.  
\- _На Импале_ мы не будем колесить по округе, горланя, размахивая бутылками и проливая пиво на обивку.  
  
\- Чувак, ты определенно сын своего отца. Это же просто машина! - насмешливо фыркнул Чад.  
  
\- Еще раз так скажешь, пойдешь искать себе другую кабинку, - предупредил его Дин.  
  
Чад не внял и наклонился к Сэму, заговорщицки понизив голос:  
\- У него там даже CD-плейера нет. Его старикан до сих пор слушает кассеты.  
  
\- Я не шучу, - с лица Дина во мгновение ока исчезла улыбка, глаза холодно блеснули, а добродушный тон сменился жестким, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, остынь, - Чад примирительно вскинул руки. – Я же просто прикалывался.  
  
За этими словами повисла короткая и какая-то неуютная пауза, во время которой  Дин снова поймал на себе взгляд Сэма. Сложно было определить, что значила пролегшая меж его бровей морщинка – удивление, любопытство или что-то менее лицеприятное. Разумеется, такое отношение к машине постороннему человеку должно показаться весьма странным. Усилием воли Дин заставил себя расслабиться и улыбнуться.  
  
\- Никто нынче не ценит классику, - печально изрек он.  
  
К счастью, в этот момент к их столу подоспела Вэнди с блюдом аккуратно нарезанных кусочков хлеба, и последние следы неловкости развеялись в воздухе вместе с ароматом свежей выпечки. Чад тут же накинулся на еду с аппетитом молодого и никогда в жизни не кормленого троглодита. Зато Ники, словно во имя сохранения вселенского равновесия, ела как птичка. Ну, а Дин бдительно следил, чтобы Сэму досталось никак не меньше, чем Чаду.  
  
Народу в баре потихоньку прибавлялось, и к их компании присоединились еще несколько Диновых друзей. Естественно, их всех в той или иной степени интересовал недавно появившийся в городе парень, и Сэм, перестав тушеваться, вполне охотно отвечал на расспросы, касающиеся работы в мастерской и того, как они познакомились с Дином, но едва речь заходила о его прошлом, норовил отделаться общими фразами. Дин бы и сам был не прочь разузнать побольше о своем новоявленном приятеле, но видя, что эта тема Сэма явно напрягает, каждый раз встревал с каким-нибудь замечанием, которое в корне меняло направление разговора. Но тогда получалось, что Сэм оставался в стороне от общей беседы, а это Дина тоже не устраивало, и потому партия-другая в бильярд показалась ему идеальным выходом. И разговаривать особо не придется, и все при деле будут. Сэм предупредил, что опыта у него немного, но в итоге показал себя вполне приличным игроком – команду не подвел ни разу и даже провел два отличных удара, заслужив всеобщее одобрение. Дин же был более чем просто _приличным игроком_ и, говоря по правде, дорвавшись до возможности хоть в чем-то прихвастнуть перед Сэмом, рисовался сейчас куда больше, чем обычно.  
  
Картошку и лук всеобщими усилиями прикончили довольно быстро, и Дин заказал жареные куриные крылышки. Сэм мучительно колебался, глядя на это великолепие, но Дин так упорно подсовывал ему под нос исходящее сногсшибательными запахами блюдо, что он в итоге сдался. Ну а уж тут-то Дин проследил, чтобы парень съел столько, сколько, по мнению младшего Винчестера, требовалось молодому растущему организму для нормальной жизнедеятельности.  
  
Помахав перед Сэмом последним кусочком, Дин тут же почуял – что-то не так. Слишком уж тщательно тот натирал мелом кончик кия, да и крылышко принял безо всяких возражений.  
  
\- Дин, два парня позади тебя, на одиннадцать часов, - тихо сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – Ты их знаешь?  
  
Оглянувшись, Дин только сейчас обратил внимание на двоих незнакомцев, занимавших столик в нескольких футах поодаль. Они разглядывали всю их собравшуюся вокруг бильярдного стола компанию, но, поймав взгляд Дина, безразлично отвернулись и принялись потягивать свое пиво.  
  
\- Не-а, никогда раньше не видел, - сказал он. – На туристов смахивают. А что?  
  
\- Они за тобой наблюдали, - ответил Сэм, рассеянно обгрызая куриное крылышко.  
  
\- Ха, - Дин вскинул брови и снова оглянулся на парней. Те были поглощены своим разговором и по сторонам больше не смотрели. – И как думаешь, на что они пялились? На мой волевой подбородок или на упругие ягодицы?  
  
Сэм исподлобья глянул на него.  
\- Не думаю, что их интересует твое тело, - заметил он.  
  
\- Гм-м-м… - Дин склонил голову набок в притворной задумчивости. – Ну, и ладно, все равно они не в моем вкусе.  
  
Отшутиться-то он отшутился, но принял предупреждение к сведению и краем глаза незаметно наблюдал за чужаками. Пару раз он ловил на себе их взгляды, но ничего особенного в них не было – просто сидят парни за пивом, делать им особо нечего, вот и глазеют по сторонам. Видимо, напрасно Сэм вздернулся. Они, скорее всего, просто ждут, когда освободится стол, чтобы самим поиграть.  
  
После двух партий Чад и Ники распрощались и ушли, а вскоре после них – Роб и Эмили. Оставшись в исключительно мужском составе, поредевшая компания нацелилась продолжить веселье в стрип-клубе, но Дин, заметив легкую гримасу на лице Сэма и живо представив себе реакцию Пенни, узнай она об этом, замотал головой.  
  
Ребята укатили без них, а Сэм с Дином снова остались вдвоем. Домой пока не хотелось. Сыграть, что ли, еще партию? Нет, слишком велика была разница между любительским уровнем Сэма и почти профессиональным – Дина. И нечестно, и неинтересно. Тогда можно просто вернуться в кабинку, посидеть, поболтать, съесть по пирогу… Тем более, что те два туриста, очевидно решив, что пришла их очередь, встали и направились к бильярдному столу. Это решило дело – Дин развернулся и двинулся к их уютному закутку, но тут один из парней окликнул его:  
  
\- Эй, гаер! – несмотря на сомнительное приветствие, улыбался чужак вполне приветливо и протягивал Дину бутылку пива. – Ты хорош, но мы с братом, пожалуй, тебя сделаем. Покатаем шары? Не на интерес, просто так?   
  
Дин глянул на Сэма – как он отреагирует на предложение, ведь эта парочка ему с самого начала не понравилась – но тот был совершенно спокоен, даже равнодушен.  
\- Сэм, что думаешь? – спросил тогда Дин. – Примем вызов?  
  
Уголки сжавшихся губ Сэма слегка опустились – это было не «да», но и не «нет», ведь вслух возражать он ничего не стал - так что Дин с чистой совестью принял пиво и пожал протянутую руку. Парня звали Рик, а его брата – Курт, и своей молчаливостью он походил на Сэма. Говорил в основном Рик – братья как раз путешествовали по Штатам, так что ему было о чем болтать без умолку. Фактически он куда больше внимания уделял своему красочному рассказу о Голливуде и Большом Каньоне, чем тому, что происходило на зеленом сукне стола, но Дин ничуть против этого не возражал. Он тоже не дурак потрепаться, да и перед поступлением в колледж целый год колесил по свету, так что был готов поделиться впечатлениями. Его рассказ о турне по Европе определенно впечатлил даже Рика, а вот Дин пожалел, что не может похвастаться таким же доскональным знанием своей собственной страны, как братья.  
  
\- Да ладно, приятель, какие твои годы, - утешил его Рик. – Эй, Сэм! Твоя очередь.  
  
К концу партии Сэм стал отвлекаться и играть заметно хуже, но, тем не менее, они с Дином пока еще вели в счете. То ли устал, то ли просто скучно стало – решил про себя Дин. Ведь бедолага целый вечер провел, помалкивая и слушая чужие разговоры, которые очень мало касались его самого. Решено: они отыграют эту партию и – домой. Черт с ним, с пирогом. Сэму ведь с утра на работу.  
  
Братья все же выиграли с небольшим отрывом, и Дин уже собирался пожать им руки и пожелать всего хорошего и легкой дороги, но Рик вошел во вкус.  
  
\- Знаете что, а давайте две из трех, ну же, парни, - сверкая глазами, настаивал он.  
  
\- Рик, в любой другой раз мы бы с удовольствием, но Сэму утром рано вставать…  
  
\- Сэм, ты же не устал, нет?  
  
До этого Сэм умученно подпирал стену, но тут встрепенулся, выпрямился и воскликнул с преувеличенным энтузиазмом:  
\- Черт, нет!  
По его лицу блуждала глуповатая ухмылка, и Дин встревоженно подумал, что как-то не очень следил, сколько пил Сэм – вроде бы немного, но парень явно хватил лишку. А возможно, дело не в количестве, а в том, что Сэм не привык к спиртному. Блин, может, он вообще мормон или типа того, и пиво раньше видел только издали. Кстати, это вполне объяснило бы его совершенно несовременную благонравность и нежелание распространяться о своем прошлом.  
  
\- Подогреем интерес, Дин? – продолжал напирать Рик. – Пятьдесят баксов утверждают, что мы опять вас обставим, - с этими словами он вытащил бумажник и положил на край стола банкноту.  
  
Такой поворот дел Дину уже совсем не нравился. Он решительно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, чуваки, для меня это слишком много…  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, красавчик! – рассмеялся Рик. – Ну, на что тебе тут деньги тратить, разве что на мусс для волос? Я думал, ты настоящий игрок!  
  
Парень вроде как добродушно подтрунивал, но Дин-то понимал, что его просто пытаются взять на слабо. Он метнул быстрый взгляд на Сэма. Тот по-прежнему пьяновато улыбался  – ну, сущее дитё, только ростом под потолок -  и явно был не прочь сыграть, а Дину в свете прошедших событий вовсе не хотелось выглядеть так, будто он испугался. Насчет себя он был уверен, для него принять и даже пару раз поднять ставку – не вопрос, а вот Сэм?...  
  
Натянув на лицо дежурную ухмылку, Дин вытащил бумажник.  
\- Занятный ты чувак, - сообщил он Рику, кладя свой полтинник поверх его купюры.  
  
\- Ставлю сотню!  
  
Дин вскинул голову и дернулся, увидев, что Сэм кидает на стол третью банкноту.  
\- Сэм, нет! – вырвалось у него, но поздно, дело было уже сделано, Рик поддержал ставку, положив сверху свою сотню.  
  
\- Да мы их одной левой, Дин, - сияя ореховыми глазами, радостно заверил его Сэм.

  
Дин повернулся спиной к столу, рывком притянул этого балбеса к себе и прошипел на ухо:  
\- Слушай, я не знаю, как они на самом деле играют. Нутром чую, нас развести на бабки пытаются!  
  
Сэм по-совиному моргнул, благостно улыбнулся и похлопал Дина по щеке.  
\- Я в тебя верю, - торжественно объявил он.  
  
У Дина от его слов сжалось сердце, а в желудке словно камень образовался. Он и сам-то не мог позволить себе выбросить на ветер пятьдесят долларов, учитывая сумму, потраченную за сегодняшний вечер, но все же это были не последние его деньги. А тут Сэм - парень, которому едва хватало на гребаный куриный салат! – рассчитывал на него… Дин нервно провел рукой по губам и повернулся к столу. Была его очередь разбивать. И тут же у него за спиной раздался звон падающих бутылок и Сэмов вопль: «Ох ты ж, блин, Господи Иисусе!» - достаточно громкий, чтоб весь народ в баре обернулся посмотреть на него. Дин тоже со вздохом оглянулся – Сэм, видимо, присел на угол столика, тот накренился, и теперь виновник всего тарарама неуклюже пытался собрать разлитое пиво бумажными салфетками.  
  
\- В норме, я в норме, - виновато бормотал он.  
  
\- Вот баклан, - снова вздохнул Дин. – Сэм, иди попроси у Вэнди тряпку.  
  
\- Да, точно, сейчас, - согласился тот, вытирая руки об уже насквозь мокрые салфетки. – Простите за пиво, парни. Я мигом, сейчас принесу другое. Всем то же самое, да?  
  
Дин стиснул зубы. При других обстоятельствах подвыпивший Сэм – расслабленный, веселый,  разговорчивый - изрядно позабавил бы его. Но сейчас, когда на плечи весомо давила ответственность, было не до смеха.  
\- Мне только колу, - напомнил он Сэму, беря в руки кий, а завидев глумливую ухмылку Рика, рявкнул: - Я за рулем!

 

  
Слегка пошатываясь, Сэм подошел к бару. Вэнди как раз заканчивала обслуживать посетителя.  
  
\- Прости, у меня там авария приключилась, - смущенно сказал он.  
  
\- Да, я видела. Не переживай, Сэм, я уберу, - ответила девушка, делая шаг в сторону бильярдного стола, но Сэм удержал ее за руку.  
  
\- Подожди, можно мне сначала три пива? – попросил он. – И колу, и два стакана - с водой и пустой, если нетрудно.  
  
Конечно же, ей было нетрудно – Вэнди составила все требуемое на поднос и с тряпкой в руках отправилась убирать тот беспредел, что он устроил у стола. Сэм бросил взгляд на «туристов». Они даже не смотрели в его сторону, слишком занятые тем, чтобы сбить с толку Дина. Поскольку их единственной реакцией на имя Господа был лишь хохот над ним, Сэмом, то версию о том, что это демоны, можно было с уверенностью вычеркивать из списка. Значит, оставалось второе: просто пара катал, решивших, что им подфартило нарваться на простачка с деньгами в карманах.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Дин был той еще занозой в заднице, причем какой-то совершенно невынимаемой, в общем и целом Сэм уже составил о нем мнение: хороший парень, достойный, унаследовавший открытое дружелюбие и щедрость отца, чуткость матери – да, от него не ускользнуло, как Дин весь вечер ограничивал вполне понятное любопытство своих друзей. Еще огромным плюсом в глазах Сэма была верность Дина своей семье и готовность ее защищать. И если бы он хоть на пять минут перестал зубоскалить и ерничать – цены б ему не было.  
К сожалению, общительный нрав и щедрость Дина заметил сегодня не один только Сэм. Потому-то эти подонки и решили, что он - легкая добыча. Ну что ж, они ошиблись. Обломают сегодня себе зубы.  
  
Сэм взял свой “Будвайзер”, три четверти содержимого бутылки вылил в стакан, а ее долил водой. Пиво осталось стоять под стойкой бара, а поднос с напитками он, безмятежно улыбаясь, доставил в целости к столу, где уже вовсю шла игра. Живо сграбастав свое «пиво», Сэм сделал долгий глоток.   
  
\- Полегче, Тигр, - сердито прошипел Дин, вцепившись ему в руку и чуть не отняв бутылку. – Ты мне в форме нужен.  
  
\- Ой, да не переживай ты, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Сэм. – Я, когда выпью, куда лучше играю.  
  
Надо сказать, что партию Дин вел почти безупречно. Почти. Он и в самом деле был отличным игроком, особенно когда концентрировался на процессе, а не на выпендреже. Просто Рик был лучше, и когда Дин на сложном ударе все-таки промахнулся, «турист» в полной мере воспользовался своим преимуществом. Он с обманчивой легкостью начал загонять шары в лузы один за другим, и игра могла бы оказаться очень короткой, но парня подвела самоуверенность – плохо рассчитал и промазал. Настала очередь Сэма.  
  
Он прикинул  в уме варианты. Обоих катал охотник внимательно изучил еще во время прошлой партии. Молчаливый Курт был более выдержанным, но первой скрипкой, мозгом операции и лидером в этой паре явно был Рик. Следовательно, сам по себе Курт не проблема, он будет следовать за братом. А Рик в чем-то походил на Дина - так же остер на язык и бесцеремонен – вот только в нем не было и следа неотразимого обаяния младшего Винчестера. Еще он был завистлив - Сэм видел, как «турист» тихо бесился от того, что рассказ Дина о Европе оказался куда занимательней и ярче, чем его собственный о Штатах. Да, Сэм понимал, что затягивая все это действо, он рискует не только своими деньгами, но и деньгами Дина, но в своих выводах был уверен на все сто. Рик жаден и, к тому же, не упустит возможности уязвить и унизить противника – если эту возможность ему предоставить.  
  
И он ее предоставил. Его шар прокатился по столу и замер, покачиваясь, на самом краю лузы, так и не упав в нее.  
\- Упс, - виновато улыбнулся он Дину, который едва сдержал разочарованный стон.  
  
Тому, конечно, приходилось несладко, но так было лучше – его ненаигранное раздражение и беспокойство были на руку им обоим, хоть Дин этого и не знал. К тому же, честно говоря, Сэм считал это вполне равноценным возмездием Дину за его бесконечные шпильки, так что совесть ничуть не мешала ему наслаждаться процессом. Но, отмщение отмщением, а про игру Сэм не забывал. Все, что мог сделать в срежиссированной им ситуации Курт, это «добить» зависший над лузой цветной шар, а потом снова наступила очередь Дина.  
  
Он обошел вокруг стола, выискивая подходящий угол, и нашел удар, который провести было нелегко, но возможно. Задуманная траектория была сложной, с двойным рикошетом, но прицел Дина был уверенным и твердым. Удар! Долю секунды, растянувшуюся на века, казалось, что шару не хватит скорости, и Сэм видел, как Дин затаил дыхание, когда тот закачался на самом краю лузы, словно подталкивая его напряженным взглядом. И когда он наконец сдался законам физики и скользнул в сетку, Сэм совершенно искренне засвистел и зааплодировал.  
\- Давай, Дин! – крикнул он, послав Рику свою самую вызывающую и наглую ухмылку.  
Следующий удар тоже был не из легких, но Дин и с ним справился просто блестяще, Сэм даже подумал, что он, несмотря ни на что, вырвет им победу из цепких лап жуликов. Но лоб Дина покрывала заметная испарина, и когда он наклонился над столом, примеряясь к решающему удару, его руки едва заметно, но очень красноречиво, подрагивали. При виде этого Сэму стало очень не по себе – что ж он делает с парнем? Дин прицелился, отвел локоть… Удар!.. И промах. Дин на мгновение оцепенел, а потом уронил голову. На столе осталось два шара, и очередь Рика бить. Игра была закончена, и все это знали. Дин выпрямился и повернулся к Сэму – очень уставший и какой-то… опустошенный.  
\- Прости, Сэмми, - хрипло выдавил он.   
Словно виноват, словно не сделал все, от него зависящее, словно… Сэму больше не было весело. Ни капли.  
  
Рик, рисуясь, загнал в лузу последний шар и забрал выигрыш.  
\- Спасибо за игру, парни, - насмешливо сказал он и протянул Дину руку, которую тот пожал безо всякой охоты. – Видимо, ты просто оказался не так крут, как воображал, а, Дин?  
  
Зеленые глаза потемнели от гнева, и Сэм встревожился было, что Дин решит сейчас спустить пар, но тот на подначку не повелся. Он повернулся спиной к столу и зашагал к выходу. Все, пора действовать, решил Сэм. Довольно ублюдки поизгалялись.  
  
\- Вы должны дать нам отыграться! – вполне натурально возмутился он.  
  
Рик пренебрежительно рассмеялся, а Дин, вернувшись с полдороги, потянул Сэма за локоть.  
  
\- Сэм, забудь. Нас прокатили по полной, - горько сказал он. – Все кончено, пошли.  
  
Тот негодующе стряхнул с себя руку Дина, правдоподобно изобразив резкую смену настроения – от пьяно-счастливого до пьяно-обозленного – и зашарил «непослушными» руками по карманам в поисках бумажника.  
  
\- Ставлю вдвое, одна партия! – бросил он.  
  
\- Сэм, нет! – Дин снова попытался утянуть его прочь от стола, но Сэм уперся.  
  
Предложение было заманчивым. Если Рик не клюнет, если не пойдет на поводу у собственной алчности, то Сэм – так уж и быть – даст ему свалить. Но нет, все было заранее видно по его глазам. А за жадность надо наказывать.  
\- Что-то мне кажется, что твой парень не особо «за», Сэм, - гадко ухмыльнулся Рик. – А ты мне не интересен.  
  
Ноздри Сэма затрепетали. Отлично. Никакой пощады, никаких сожалений – урод получит все, что заслужил, по полной. Одним прыжком оказавшись у стола, он швырнул на него весь остаток своего вчерашнего аванса и прорычал в лицо катале:  
\- Триста баксов! Все, что у меня есть. Только ты и я, ублюдок, и посмотрим, кто тут из нас сосет!  
  
Дин рванулся следом, живым щитом вклинился между Сэмом и Риком и попытался схватить со стола деньги.  
\- Сэм, хватит! Мы уходим! Домой! Сэм!  
  
\- Не лезь, Дин! – тот резко отпихнул его в сторону. – Это между ним и мной!  
  
\- Вот именно, Дин, - с издевкой согласился Рик, кладя на стол свою ставку. – Сэм большой мальчик, может сам принимать решения.  
  
\- Он же пьян, ты, сволочь!  
  
\- Он положил деньги, я положил деньги. Ставки сделаны, так что - играем.  
  
\- Сукин сын!  
  
В бешенстве, Дин очертя голову кинулся на Рика, и теперь уже Сэм метнулся на перехват. К его немалому удивлению, при всей своей недюжинной силе он еле удерживал разъяренного Дина, рвущегося во что бы то ни стало набить морду аферисту. Так, надо разрулить ситуацию, и быстро, а то уже Вэнди встревоженно на них поглядывает. Крепко обхватив Дина за шею и плечи, – со стороны это, наверное, выглядело как объятие – Сэм попытался привлечь его внимание так, чтобы Рик ничего не просек.  
\- Дин, Дин, все в порядке! В полном порядке! Я же сказал, что куда лучше играю, когда выпью, помнишь?   
  
 Тот принялся выдираться с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, но взгляд его Сэм все-таки поймал, а поймав – уже не отпустил, пытливо всматриваясь в темные от злости, прищуренные глаза, стараясь передать, попросить, сказать… Дин замер и вопросительно вскинул голову. Сэм коротко подмигнул. Дин изумленно вскинул брови и отступил назад, все еще не совсем убежденный, но готовый во всем подыграть Сэму.  
\- Да делай, что хочешь! – раздраженно рявкнул он, падая на ближайший стул. – Я тебе не нянька!  
  
Пьяным Сэм прикидывался еще ровно несколько секунд, специально для Рика: пусть радуется, гаденыш, пусть мысленно уже кладет выигрыш в свой карман - тем обидней будет его потерять. Взяв в руки кий, он преобразился. Первый же удар, разбивший шары, отправил два из них в угловые лузы. А после этого он начал методично, один за другим, загонять туда все оставшиеся, улыбаясь Дину виновато и немного опасливо.  
  
Глаза у того были похожи на два блюдца, рот приоткрыт в беззвучном «о-о», и на Сэма вдруг волной накатило что-то теплое, солнечное, щемящее. А потом Дин откинул голову и звонко, на весь бар, расхохотался. Он подхватил свою забытую на столе колу, отпил большой глоток и устроился на стуле поудобнее, собираясь в полной мере насладиться представлением. Ну вот, теперь и Сэм тоже мог получить от всего этого удовольствие. Да, вид отпавших челюстей Рика и Курта был чистым, незамутненным _удовольствием_ , хотя  выражение на их лицах было прямо-таки смертоубийственным.  
  
Собственно, на этом игра и закончилась. Сэм выпрямился и протянул братьям руку, хотя сильно сомневался, что они воспримут поражение хоть сколько-нибудь достойно. И не ошибся.  
  
\- Ах ты, сукин сын! – брызгал слюной Рик. – Ты нас за нос водил!  
  
Сэм демонстративно поджал губы.  
\- Видимо, для тебя важна победа, а не участие, - насмешливо протянул он. – Печально.  
  
Рик с быстротой змеи сгреб в кулак лежащие на краю стола деньги, но Сэм был начеку, и катала взвыл от боли, когда его запястье стальными тисками сжали сильные пальцы.  
  
\- А ну, отвали, - негромко, но с нескрываемой угрозой, процедил Сэм. – Не на тех сегодня нарвались. Теперь – потерялись оба, живо.  
  
Дин молчаливой поддержкой встал у него за плечом, Сэм не видел этого, но сразу почувствовал.  
  
\- Парни, какие-то проблемы? – раздался незнакомый гулкий голос.  
Сэм рискнул на секунду выпустить из поля зрения обоих мошенников, чтобы окинуть быстрым взглядом человека, подошедшего к ним со спины. Посмотреть было на что: ростом с Сэма и почти столько же в ширину, он походил на вздумавшую прогуляться по бару кирпичную стену.  
  
\- Нет, Джек, не думаю, - ровно ответил Дин. – Наши друзья уже уходят. Верно?  
  
Сэм выпустил руку Рика, и братья дружно попятились к двери.  
  
\- Мы до вас еще доберемся! – напоследок крикнул Рик.  
  
\- Сначала хорошенько подумай, - бросил ему вслед Сэм.  
  
Жулики скрылись за дверью, и Джек удивительно мягко опустил свою лапищу на плечо Сэма.  
\- Все, сынок, остынь, - сказал он.  
  
Тот проводил взглядом растворившуюся в ночи парочку, отметив про себя направление, в котором они ретировались.  
\- Да-да, уже все, - заверил он «Кирпичную Стену».  
  
\- Прости, Джек, мы вовсе ничего такого не хотели, - извинился Дин. – Мы тоже уходим. Да, Сэм?  
  
Миролюбиво закивав, Сэм натянул на себя куртку, все это время провисевшую на стуле в их кабинке, но как только Дин двинулся к двери, он жестом привлек его внимание и указал глазами на второй выход из бара, служебный, ведший на соседнюю улицу. Моментально сообразив, что к чему, Дин едва заметно кивнул и развернулся на 180 градусов.  
  
Как только они оказались снаружи, Дин снова покатился со смеху:  
\- Ах ты, мелкий скрытный засранец, ну, и устроил ты там! Темная ты лошадка, однако! Даже меня провел! Слу-ушай, а ты не думал в театр податься, а? У тебя же талант!  
  
Сэм шел с ним в ногу, настороженно поглядывая по сторонам. Если он правильно прокачал Рика, то катала просто так не уймется. Но уж улыбнуться-то Сэм мог себе позволить, тем более что повод действительно был, и еще какой.  
\- Не-а, я слыхал, что реальные бабки зашибают только на телевидении, - со смешком ответил он, и был вознагражден сияющей улыбкой Дина.  
  
\- Ну, раз речь зашла о бабках, то ты мог бы грести их лопатой в любом месте, где есть бильярдный стол, - заметил тот. – У тебя офигенно естественно все это получается.  
  
\- Не хочу я таких денег, - вмиг растеряв все веселье, замотал головой Сэм. – Сыт по горло. А сегодня я это сделал только потому, что они меня просто выбесили. Думали, умнее всех, блин, уроды.  
  
Дин немного помолчал, кидая на него любопытные взгляды.  
\- Тебе определенно есть что порассказать о своей жизни, - задумчиво сказал он наконец. – Нет, я не к тому, чтобы ты мне тут душу изливал - если не хочешь, то и не надо, давить не стану. Просто чтоб ты знал – если вдруг захочется… покажется, что надо… у тебя под рукой буду я.   
  
Сэму вновь стало неуютно. Конечно, Дин - не Джон, ему можно было бы многое доверить, тем более что после сегодняшнего Сэм чувствовал себя обязанным хоть немного прояснить для него ситуацию. Но с чего начинать? Он повел плечами, невидяще глядя перед собой.   
  
\- Там так запутано все, - вырвалось у него.  
  
\- Да, это я уже понял, - кивнул Дин.  
  
И тут Сэм услышал это: почти неразличимый шорох скользнувшей по асфальту подошвы – и едва заметное движение в темноте, черное на черном.  
\- Дин! – предупреждающе вскрикнул он, сгребая того за рукав и отдергивая прочь, в сторону от Курта, ринувшегося на него с ножом руках, и назад, к себе за спину.  
Блокировать выпад Курта, перехватить руку, сдавить запястье – дело нескольких секунд. Раздался тошнотворный хруст ломающейся кости, парень заверещал неестественно тонким голосом и выронил нож. Сэм пинком отшвырнул его подальше. Рик несся следом за братом, но отработанный удар в коленную чашечку был весьма эффективен, и скоро оба несостоявшихся грабителя валялись на земле и подвывали, хватаясь один за руку, другой за ногу.  
  
\- Забирай брата и вали отсюда, - посоветовал Сэм Курту. – Пока еще сам ходить можешь.  
  
Тот злобно, по-звериному оскалился, но здравый смысл победил – пока отпускают, надо сматываться. Черт с ними, с деньгами. Закинув руку брата себе на плечо, Курт поднял его на ноги, и они заковыляли прочь. Сэм не спускал  с них глаз до тех пор, пока парни не исчезли за углом, хотя они были теперь не в том состоянии, чтобы учинить новую подлянку.  Руку-то он ломал по-настоящему. Теперь уже безопасно было обернуться и проверить, как там Дин. Тот стоял там, куда Сэм его отпихнул – у стены – и смотрел совершенно обалдело. Взгляд Сэма словно выдернул его из ступора – Дин шевельнулся, сглотнул, откашлялся и неуверенно хохотнул.  
  
\- Да уж… Ну, Сэм, когда тебе нужен будет напарник, прикрывающий _спину_ – только свистни, и я тут!  
  
Сэм поднял нож, придирчиво осмотрел, защелкнул и сунул в карман – пригодится.  
\- Не думаю, что они вернутся, - заметил он, не отвечая на… шутку? Это была шутка? Поди пойми…  
  
Окинув его странным взглядом, Дин подошел и встал рядом.  
\- Знаешь, а ты ведь настоящий псих, с тобой опасно иметь дело, - негромко сказал он.  
  
Сэм вскинул на него глаза. Не похоже, чтобы Дин его осуждал, и ни следа уже привычной иронии в его голосе тоже не было. И тут этот невозможный парень рассмеялся, все еще немного нервно, но больше всего – восторженно.  
\- Старик, ты был о-че-шу-и-те-лен!  
  
Никакого подвоха со стороны Курта и Рика ждать больше не приходилось, но Сэм все равно вздохнул с облегчением только когда они благополучно добрались до Импалы. Хлопая по карманам в поисках ключей, Дин поежился.  
  
\- Это меня трясет или на самом деле холодно? – ответом ему стало облачко пара, вырвавшееся изо рта вместе с этими словами. – Блин, надо было куртку прихватить. Но кто ж знал, что она понадобится, вечером вон как тепло было, словно и не осень.  
  
Сэм так и обмер. Надо срочно проверить Аманду!  
\- Поехали домой, ну же, - заторопился он.  
  
Но было еще одно дело… Сев в машину, он молча протянул Дину его долю выигрыша.  
  
\- Нет, Сэм, это твое, ты выиграл.  
  
\- Ты тоже участвовал, - уперся Сэм.  
  
Дин окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и медленно кивнул.  
\- Ага… и мое участие заключалось в том, чтобы смотреть твое шоу одного актера и рожать по ходу ёжиков, да? Знаешь, мог бы и посвятить меня в свой гениальный план.  
  
Сэм опустил голову – этого разговора следовало ожидать. Мысля стратегически, он все сделал правильно, но почему-то это совершенно не грело.  
\- Вышло бы куда убедительней, если бы…  
  
\- Если бы я при этом нарезал круги по потолку. Да. Я понял, - глаза Дина были темны и серьезны. – Не делай так больше, Сэм, ясно?  
  
«Или что? - так и подмывало спросить Сэма, задетого за живое жестким тоном Дина. – Врежешь мне? Дружить со мной не будешь?»  
  
От этой, последней, мысли зарождающееся внутри раздражение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. А ведь верно… Именно это и сделает Дин – просто перестанет тепло улыбаться, хлопать по плечу и вклиниваться между Сэмом и неприятными расспросами. Иными словами, этот парень только что предложил Сэму нечто очень им ценимое, с чем, по его мнению, нельзя шутить и играть, иначе – заберет назад. Дин предлагал ему свою дружбу, но предупреждал, что это работает только в обе стороны, и никак иначе.  
  
Осознавая невероятную значимость момента, Сэм сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул:  
\- Конечно, - хрипловато ответил он. – Заметано.

 

  
Нет слов, чтобы описать облегчение, которое испытал Сэм, когда по приезде убедился, что в доме все в порядке. Аманда была на кухне, варила себе какао и собиралась лечь спать. Джон еще не вернулся с этой своей покерной баталии, но ни жена, ни сын ничуть за него не волновались, так что и Сэм не стал.  
  
Дин тут же принялся оживленно пересказывать матери, где они провели вечер, с кем виделись и что делали, виртуозно избегая любого упоминания об инциденте с каталами, зато все городские новости и сплетни изложил в полном объеме. Разыскав в холодильнике пиво, он взял себе одну бутылку, а вторую вручил Сэму, заговорщицки улыбнувшись и весело подмигнув. А того вдруг пронзила острая, как удар ножа, тревога, внутри все словно заледенело. Если с Дином что-нибудь случится…  
  
Он вскочил и под предлогом визита в ванную кинулся наверх, чтобы в очередной раз осмотреть комнаты Дина и Аманды. Все было как обычно, ничего подозрительного. Верно сказано, что самое трудное – это ждать и догонять. Сэма вымотало и физически, и эмоционально именно ожидание надвигающейся беды, причем почище любой, самой тяжелой, схватки. Там все просто и ясно – или ты завалишь монстра, или он тебя. Делаешь то, что должен, чему учили, нет времени ни на раздумья, ни на переживания. А он, Сэм, стоит сейчас в эпицентре бури, видит, как лавиной обрушиваются на город знамения, которым нет другого объяснения, кроме как – _демон уже здесь_ , и не может ничего сделать, только ждать. Ждать, когда его кошмарный сон станет явью, все больше и больше прикипая душой и сердцем к этим людям. Не слишком большая и не самая здравомыслящая часть Сэма желала, чтобы демон наконец пришел, и тогда эта пытка неизвестностью закончилась бы. Эх, если бы еще у него была уверенность, что он действительно может хоть что-то предпринять, чтобы изменить ход предреченных его видением событий! Ведь на этот раз против него – не обычный монстр. Скорее всего, он и демон далеко не обычный. Если пятьдесят слов на латыни – это залог спасения Дина,  то почему же тогда погибла его, Сэма, мать, без сомнения знавшая ритуал экзорцизма назубок?  
  
Спускаясь назад в холл, он чуть не столкнулся с Амандой.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэм, - улыбнулась она, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
  
\- Э-э… Аманда?  
  
Она обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову, а Сэму, хоть убей, ничего путного в голову не шло.  
\- Гм… если вам что-нибудь понадобится… если… ну… мы будем тут, внизу… Просто позовите…  
  
Недоуменно и немного растерянно улыбнувшись в ответ на это, Аманда тем не менее кивнула:  
\- Конечно, Сэм… Спокойной ночи.  
  
Он проводил ее глазами, и тревога вновь заворочалась в нем склизким комком.  
  
Дин обнаружился в гостиной, он развалился на диване, уложил гитару на живот, и тихонько перебирал струны, мурлыкая что-то под нос. Сэм прислушался – знакомые слова.  
  
\- … ворвался в жизнь ураганом… кто ты на самом деле… гость ночной и… - Дин увидел его и прервался на полуслове.  
  
Сэм подошел, взял с кофейного столика свою недопитую бутылку и устало вытянулся в кресле.  
  
\- …трам-пам-пам… тара-рам-пам-пам…   
  
\- Доработать бы надо, - с усмешкой заметил Сэм.  
  
\- Ну да. Не закончено еще.  
  
Мягкий свет торшера золотом переливался в глазах Дина, путался в пушистых ресницах, отчего те казались еще гуще и длиннее, скользил по губам, совершеннее которых, по мнению Сэма, не было и не могло быть в этом мире. Он невольно спустился взглядом ниже, по покрытой легким пушком шее – наверное, как бархат на ощупь; по ямке между ключиц – провести бы языком… мысли сами собой вернулись к прошлой ночи, когда Дин предстал перед ним полуобнаженным… а потом и совсем обнаженным искушением... Нет, нет и нет! Не станет он думать ни об этом, ни о том, чему стал невольным свидетелем в те мучительные – куда там инквизиции! – часы, проведенные за диваном.  
  
Он смущенно откашлялся и отхлебнул еще пива.  
\- Так ты на музыканта учишься? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы завязать разговор и отвлечься от вгоняющих в краску картинок в голове.  
  
\- Сейчас да, - ответил тот, тихонько пощипывая струны.  
  
Теперь Сэм завис на его пальцах – у Дина даже эти простые движения получались чувственно, словно он гладил... Нет, да нет же!  
  
\- А раньше?  
  
\- Да разное пробовал, не срослось, - признался Дин. - Но теперь все будет тип-топ. Музыка – это мое, настоящее.  
  
\- Чего ж тогда сразу ею не занялся?  
  
Дин перестал играть и подложил руку под голову.  
\- Эх, Сэм, знаешь, как это бывает, - вздохнул он, морщась, словно от боли. – Делаешь не то, о чем мечтаешь, а то, чего ждут от тебя родичи… Хочется ведь, чтобы они тобой гордились. А заканчивается все пшиком. И тогда я подумал так: раз быть среднестатистическим тупым качком – не мой профиль, то уж воспользоваться ресурсами своего мозга я в состоянии… - Дин хохотнул и забавно поиграл бровями. – Вот только таких, как я, называют «натурой творческой и восприимчивой».  
  
\- А это проблема? – рассмеялся в ответ Сэм.  
  
\- Если не считать, что из-за этого мой отец, кажется, втихомолку причисляет меня к геям? Нет, мне моя натура вполне по душе.  
  
Бутылка Сэма замерла на полпути к губам. Наверное, все то пиво, что он выпил за этот длинный-предлинный вечер, таки дало в голову, иначе чем объяснить сорвавшиеся с его губ слова:  
  
\- А ты гей?  
  
Брови Дина взлетели в изумлении – то ли от самого вопроса, то ли от того, что Сэм решил поговорить на эту тему.  
  
\- Нет! – со смехом ответил он. – Как бы тебе объяснить… Папа, он… каким бы продвинутым мой родитель тебе ни казался, но родился и вырос он в настоящей американской глубинке, со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Сложно перебороть всосанные с молоком матери предрассудки. Он этого, конечно, не скажет, но все равно считает, что раз я пользуюсь муссом для укладки волос и пишу стихи, то не могу быть стопроцентным натуралом.  
  
\- Ты пишешь стихи?  
  
\- Песни. Я же музыкант. И, кстати, девчонки на это западают только так. К тому же, Сэм, если ты вдруг еще не уловил -  у меня есть девушка.  
  
Сэм подумал, что Дин как-то чересчур много протестует, и не удержалсяот подколки.  
  
\- Это совершенно ни о чем не говорит, - невозмутимо заявил он.  
  
Дин отложил гитару, сел и подался вперед, уперев локти в колени. Он постарался принять свой самый серьезный вид, глядел твердо и пристально, но чертовски мешал теплый, медовый свет торшера. Сэм мог думать лишь о том, что такой Дин – еще красивее.  
  
\- Слушай, Сэм, если бы я был геем, то так бы и сказал, без проблем, - напористо начал тот. – В колледже у меня есть геи среди друзей, да и здесь знаю двоих парней – насчет них я, правда, не совсем уверен, но они, видимо, просто опасаются светиться. У нас тут, повторюсь, глубинка, и есть такие представители HomoSapiens, в чьей разумности я бы сильно усомнился. Так вот, они считают любого, непохожего на них самих, ошибкой природы, уродом, мерзкой тварью. Эх, учить их еще и воспитывать…  
  
Сэм ответил не сразу. Последние слова Дина отозвались в нем глухим раздражением. Типичный мальчик из колледжа, насмотрелся Сэм на таких – жизни еще не нюхали, в голове – только чужие мысли, вложенные туда другими людьми, а все туда же… Думают, что умнее всех, смотрят снисходительно даже на собственных родителей, которые – на минуточку – вкалывали с утра до ночи, чтобы отправить своих чад в эти самые колледжи-университеты. Воспитывать он собрался…  Да знаешь ли ты, Дин Винчестер, что это такое – воспитание, дисциплина? Едва ли.  
  
И Сэм ему в этом откровенно завидовал…  
  
Встряхнувшись, он отбросил неприятные думы и вернулся к теме их разговора. Так, о чем они там? Ах, да… Засевший в молодом охотнике шальной бесенок подзуживал его еще немного испытать на прочность терпение и толерантность Дина. Он сделал очередной глоток и как бы невзначай спросил:  
\- А ты пробовал?  
Нет, все-таки он сегодня перебрал пива…  
  
Брови Дина опять уползли наверх.  
\- В смысле… с мужчиной? Нет!  
  
Так, все, пора остановиться, а то Дин задастся вопросом, с чего это Сэм так интересуется его ориентацией.  
  
И точно. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, Дин спросил:  
\- А ты?  
  
Сэм покачал бутылку из стороны в сторону, заставив остатки пива закрутиться маленьким янтарным водоворотом.  
\- Один раз, - признался он. – Прицепился как-то ко мне на улице парень, ну, из этих, из шлюх. А мне любопытно стало, вот я и решил «Да какого черта, почему бы нет?».  
  
Может, Дин и учился в колледже и мог гордиться своей образованностью и широтой взглядов, но Сэм ясно видел – парень ошарашен. Второй раз за сегодняшний вечер его глаза широко распахнулись, а губы приоткрылись в беззвучном восклицании. Сэм даже дышать перестал, так хотелось - податься вперед, притянуть к себе, провести языком, прихватить зубами, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас… Алкоголь ли виноват: обострил чувства, затуманил рассудок; или это просто Дин Винчестер - такой, какой он есть - пьянит сильнее, чем виски.

  
Впрочем, Дин быстро пришел в себя и расхохотался, покачивая головой:  
\- Ах, Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми, не такой уж ты невинный агнец, каким кажешься, да?  
  
\- Меня зовут Сэм, - недовольно буркнул тот.  
  
\- Да, действительно. Прости… так… э-э… - Дин откинулся на спинку и отхлебнул пива. – И… как тебе было?  
  
Сэм еле сдержал улыбку.  
\- Нормально, - небрежно пожал он плечами.  
  
\- Но… предпочитаешь женщин? – Дин очень старался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал риторически, но у него не совсем получилось.  
  
Сэм нахмурился и снова пожал плечами. Ответил он не сразу.  
\- Если честно, я вообще бы так вопрос не ставил. Никого я не _предпочитаю_ , потому как, по-моему, все это дело люди сильно переоценивают.  
  
У Дина отвисла челюсть. Сейчас он был не просто ошеломлен, как после первого признания Сэма, а потрясен до глубины души.  
\- Это дело… секс? Ты про секс? Шутишь, что ли?  
  
\- Никогда не мог понять, вокруг чего столько шума, - покачал головой Сэм.  
  
\- Чува-ак!.. – рассмеялся Дин. – Нет, Сэм, раз ты серьезно говоришь, значит, ты просто не так это делал! Или не с теми. Или все вместе. Это ж на самом деле полный улет!  
  
Сэм поднял глаза, и на несколько долгих секунд их взгляды встретились. И точно как этим утром, у него снова возникло необъяснимое чувство, что они _читают_ друг друга, и грудь сдавило почти до боли,  воздух в ней словно застыл - ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть – а в голове прошелестело: «Покажи мне!».  
  
Нет. Все и так слишком далеко зашло. Надо заканчивать этот разговор – вот прямо сейчас.  
\- Может, пора уже в кровать завалиться? - сказал он, и чуть под землю не провалился от стыда – надо же было так двусмысленно ляпнуть!  
  
\- Что, прости?! – вытаращился Дин.  
  
\- Нет! Я не… - Сэм, конечно, не видел, но чувствовал, что полыхает сейчас маковым цветом. – Я не в смысле… Я в смысле… что поздно! Нам пора…  
  
\- О-ох, Сэм! - покатился со смеху Дин. - Твоя физиономия! Это нечто! Это бесценно! Ой, не могу…  
  
Сэм насупился. Нет, все-таки как его до сих пор никто не прибил?! Ржет, как конь педальный – и над чем, спрашивается?  
  
Отсмеявшись и отдышавшись, Дин глянул на часы и уже серьезно сказал:  
\- В одном ты прав – уже поздно, а тебе завтра на работу. И где это отца нелегкая носит?  Должен был уже вернуться, - он встал. – Пойду чего-нибудь пожрать соображу. Ты хочешь?  
  
\- Ты еще голодный? – поразился Сэм, тоже понимаясь на ноги. – Ты когда-нибудь вообще наедаешься?  
  
\- Всего-навсего сэндвич! С джемом! В баре я из-за тебя без пирога остался.  
  
Сэм изумленно покачал головой – и как в Дина все это помещается? И при всем при том – у парня фигура, которой иная фотомодель позавидует. И Сэм думает о его фигуре просто потому, что это нечестно – столько лопать, а выглядеть, как… Нет, он _вообще_ об этом не думает! Глупо и бессмысленно. Опасно и непрофессионально. Он добрался до кабинета и плотно закрыл дверь. Сев на раскладушку, Сэм уткнулся лицом в ладони и замер так, стараясь выбросить из головы все лишнее.  Совершенно неподходящее время он выбрал, чтобы втюриться… да еще в парня. Да еще в фигуранта дела. Зашибись. Он резко поднялся, выключил люстру и подошел к кровати, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Полная темнота действовала на нервы, и Сэм зажег небольшую лампу на столе. Не успел он убрать руку с выключателя, как свет замигал со зловещим потрескиванием. Замершего на полушаге Сэма обдало холодом, словно в комнате вдруг наступили февральские морозы.  
  
Сэндвич!  
  
\- ДИН!  
  
Он крутанулся и, в чем был, вылетел из комнаты.

 

  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Дин тихонько напевал:  
  
 _Но я знаю одно, без сомнений -_  
 _Прежней жизнью мне больше не жить._  
 _Все изменишь ты, гость из видений,_  
 _Расплетая судьбы моей нить._  
  
Он слегка нахмурился. Раньше и не заметил бы, но после их с Сэмом разговора Дину мерещился в этом куплете смутный гомоэротический подтекст. И ритм другой… Впрочем, быть может, пригодится в качестве припева.  
  
Уже почти на пороге своей комнаты Дин, поднося сэндвич ко рту, остановился и поглядел направо. Там, в самом конце коридора, сквозь полуоткрытую дверь родительской спальни струился неяркий свет. Неужели мама еще не спит?  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, мам! – мягко сказал он.  
  
Откусив изрядный кусок, Дин повернул ручку на своей двери… и снова замер.  
  
\- Мам? – невнятно позвал он, потому как говорить с набитым ртом – то еще занятие.  
  
Что потянуло его туда, прочь от своей комнаты? Некий инстинкт? Тревожное предчувствие?  
  
\- Мама? – повторил Дин, на этот раз громче и настойчивей.  
  
В комнате на первый взгляд никого не было, и он недоуменно сдвинул брови. Откуда-то сверху ему на лоб упала теплая капля. Дин провел рукой и уставился на перемазанные чем-то красным – кровью, это кровь! - пальцы, а потом резко запрокинул голову к потолку. На долю секунды Дин замер так, не в силах понять и осознать увиденное, затем его глаза распахнулись от ужаса и он дико, отчаянно закричал:  
\- МАМА!  
  
Она была там – распятая на потолке неведомой силой, истекающая кровью… Всего мгновение, один наполненный безысходным ужасом миг - и ее поглотила волна неистового пламени, вырвавшегося на волю, подобно бешеному зверю, а самого Дина кто-то с силой рванул за воротник рубашки назад, за дверь, из комнаты, которую в считанные секунды объял пожар.   
  
Он не знал, кто это был. Не имело значения. Дин понимал лишь то, что должен – обязан! – вернуться туда, спасти маму от огня и невыносимого пекла, любой ценой. Но что-то мешало, не давало это сделать, стояло на дороге – огромное, как скала, как стена, как… Он должен пройти, и пройдет! Дин рвался вперед, молотил по этой стене руками, пинал, лягал, царапал – все, что мог придумать, лишь бы убрать ее прочь!   


\- Дин! Ты ей уже не поможешь! Не спасешь! Она мертва!  
  
Голос Сэма.  
  
И все равно он, обезумев, изо всех сил бился в стальном захвате – там мама, там же мама... Потом в сузившемся до какого-то узкого туннеля поле зрения появилось лицо Сэма: смутно, как в тумане… нет, не  в тумане – в ореоле дыма и пламени - губы плотно сжаты, желваки вспухли, в темных глазах – решимость. А потом наступила тьма.

 

  
Удара, отправившего его в нокаут, Дин так и не увидел.  
  
И теперь Сэм волок на себе разом обмякшее тело, а от пекла вокруг уже начинали скручиваться кончики волос, ноздри забивал запах дыма, крови, горящей плоти и густая вонь адской серы. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел слезящимися глазами, темную фигуру, заступившую ему дорогу. Проморгавшись и разглядев, кто это, Сэм оцепенел.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
Губы старшего Винчестера искривились в зловещей ухмылке, и, несмотря на удушающий жар, пышущий из охваченной огнем комнаты, Сэма пробрал озноб.  
  
\- Подумай еще раз, - глаза его хищно сверкнули желтым, и то были не отсветы пламени. – Как же ты вырос, малыш Сэмми! Ты, конечно, не помнишь, но мы с тобой уже встречались. Я хорошо знал твою маму.  
  
У Сэма как переключатель внутри щелкнул – холод и страх моментально сменились обжигающей душу яростью. Он выпустил Дина и безоглядно ринулся на демона, но невидимая и неодолимая сила скрутила его, вздернула над полом и впечатала в стену так, что из легких выбило воздух – и все это за пару секунд, не больше.  
  
\- Должен сказать, мне понравилось, как ты тут потрудился. Я впечатлен. Ставлю пятерку с плюсом, - насмешливо изрек демон, - и хочу, чтобы ты знал – это было сильно. Честно тебе говорю. Рядовой демон не прошел бы через твою защиту. Но дело в том, что я немного повыше уровнем буду. У тебя просто не хватит знаний, чтобы остановить меня, сынок. Да и сил тоже. Пока – нет.  
  
Одна польза от этого монолога точно была – Сэм отдышался и начал:  
\- Exorcizamuste, omnisimmundusspiritus…  
  
Слова перешли в жалкий хрип. Сэм задергался и беспомощно хватанул ртом воздух, который все равно не смог бы вдохнуть – горло словно веревка сдавила, и он чувствовал, как начинает трещать трахея.  
  
\- Ты не можешь их спасти, Сэмми. Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно было еще до твоего рождения.  
  
Джон… нет, только лишь его тело – сильное, мускулистое, но не менее беспомощное, чем пришпиленный к стене Сэм – двинулось вперед, и эти нечеловеческие глаза молодой охотник видел теперь близко-близко.  
\- Аманда мертва, - с каким-то радостным удовлетворением заключил демон. – Дин – всего в шаге от того же самого. Джон Винчестер в полной моей власти, и очень скоро его сын тоже в ней окажется.  
  
Невидимая хватка на горле Сэма усилилась, грудь разрывало от боли и усилий вдохнуть так необходимый сейчас воздух. В глазах уже начало темнеть, как вдруг сжимающие его тиски разжались, и Сэм рухнул на пол. Джон, тяжело дыша, привалился к противоположной стене коридора, цепляясь за нее руками.  
\- Бери Дина! - выдавил он. – Тащи его наружу, быстрее!  
  
На долю секунды они сцепились взглядами, а потом Сэм на четвереньках рванул к распростертому на полу Дину и, пошатываясь, поднялся над ним на ноги.  
  
\- Сэм, быстрей же, - прохрипел Джон. – Я его долго не удержу.  
  
Собрав последние силы – и откуда только взялись, после всего? – Сэм взвалил Дина себе на плечо. Ноги у охотника подкашивались, его била безостановочная дрожь, но он бросил на Джона отчаянный взгляд. Пятьдесят слов на латыни…?  
  
\- Не медли, Сэм! Беги!  
  
Не было времени. Сэм слетел вниз по лестнице, пинком распахнул входную дверь и не оглядывался, пока вместе со своей ношей не оказался на другой стороне улицы. Там он опустил Дина на чей-то аккуратно подстриженный газон и только тогда повернулся лицом к полыхающему дому. Там, в окне на втором этаже, в ревущих языках пламени, темной тенью мелькнул силуэт Джона, и Сэму показалось – или _не_ показалось, кто знает? – что он видит желтые глаза демона и саркастическую усмешку, кривящую его губы.  
  
На улице собралась толпа. Кто-то, должно быть, позвонил 911, потому что вдалеке уже завывали сирены. Сэм посмотрел на Дина – очень вовремя, потому что веки у того задрожали, приподнялись, а в следующий миг парень уже был на ногах и снова рвался к превращающемуся на его глазах в пепелище родному гнезду. Сэму еле хватило сил, чтобы удержать его и не дать слепо броситься в огонь.  


\- Дин, поздно! – выкрикнул он. – Она мертва! Прости, прости, я не смог ее спасти. Прости меня, прости, я не смог, прости…  
  
Неясно, услышал ли его Дин или же просто выбился наконец из сил, но он замер и как-то весь обмяк в руках Сэма, не двигаясь и даже, кажется, почти не дыша. Сэм тревожно заглянул в его огромные потрясенные глаза, в которых метались отсветы пламени, на мертвенно-бледное от шока и ужаса, но все равно такое красивое, лицо. Такое красивое… И охотник невольно задался вопросом: если бы не эта красота, вернее, если бы не захлестнувшее Сэма с головой чувство к ее обладателю – а не была бы Аманда Винчестер сейчас жива?…  


**Конец первой части**


End file.
